Together
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: After a tragic lost, a purple hero dwells in despair and abandons his calling. Now, nearly a year later, he awaits death. Can a female dragoness save the purple wonder from a fate worse than death or will death come for him? R/R. No flames.
1. Hero No More

**Together  
A Spyro the Dragon Fanfiction  
By Neo Rabbit**

**Disclaimer:** Spyro and other characters belong to Krome and Universal. Fancharacters mentioned in this story is mine.

A/N: This is something I cooked up during my writer's block time. My first tragedy story. Enjoy!

Rating: **R for Sequences of Strong Bloody/Graphic Violence Including Torture, Some Language, and A Scene of Sexuality.**

Genre: **Drama

* * *

**Chapter One: **Hero No More

* * *

**Dark clouds surrounded the skies and rain issued a constant downpour to the soil while cold, gusty wind provided most of the help.

But Spyro could care less.

At the age of 18, the teenaged purple dragon was perched on a grassy cliff shivering from the cold despite the protection of his wings.

As thunder clapped in the skies, Spyro's eyes drenched in the rain, but despite the strongly saddened expression on his face, he wasn't crying.

And, to him, his reasons were apparent. Something terrible has happened that he could've prevented…something mysteriously tragic.

"_Cynder…please don't go…please._"

* * *

**Spyro, with both arms, held onto the body of his severely wounded lover, Cynder. He tried to help her, but her blood was constantly gushing its way out from her back and from her mouth.**

**The cause of the excruciating pain was apparent: A medium-sized silver spear was impaled to the abdomen. He desperately thought about asking who was responsible for it, but decided against it. Helping Cynder was his only concern now and that was all that mattered.**

**He was going to remove the spear from the abdomen, but she stopped him for a shocking reason that he understood. The spear was pierced through her heart and out the back and was killing her slowly. Removing it would be an instant fatal kill, which would only mean that there was no way to save her.**

**Upon that fact, devastation and horror was etched on the purple dragon's face while the constantly gushing blood was staining his hands.**

**Cynder's eyes were in tears and her body was shivering from the constant pain while her irises were slowly becoming hollow. But despite the pain, she managed to cast her teary eyes on Spyro and speak while the purple dragon was reduced to tears upon her state.**

"**Spyro…" Her voice shivered while slowly placing her shaking left hand to the purple dragon's right cheek and caressing it. "I…I…w-will never forget you."**

**Her breathing labored as Spyro noticed.**

"**Cynder…" He started before she resumed with her eyes nearly narrowed to a close.**

"**I love you."**

"**No, please." Spyro pleaded, but his words were heedless.**

**Then, as time virtually slows dramatically, her hand fell from his face and her eyes closed…permanently.**

**Spyro watched in horror as his mate became motionless.**

"**No. Cynder?" He called to her softly, then a second time while desperately shaking her to wake up to no avail.**

**Upon the devastating truth, he slowly lowered his head, and shut his eyes tightly to freely relinquish his flowing tears. **

**He exhaled his breath and grinded his teeth in an effort to keep from screaming. **

**But it failed.**

"**CYNDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" **His voice bellowed to the heavens, which, as a result, caused birds to take flight from the nearby trees.

* * *

**The thunder clapped loudly as Spyro stayed his position. He was like a gargoyle in mental and emotional pain. Cynder was everything to him and now it was mysteriously taken away without even knowing who was responsible for the deed.

But upon that fact, Spyro mentally and strongly made a decision that issued a complete impact on Avalar and the entire dragon realms.

* * *

**Inside the temple, three days has passed since the tragedy as Spyro stood on his hind legs before the elders, Ignitus, Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril. Behind him a couple of feet away was Hunter, Bianca, Flame, Ember, and Sparx.**

**All were at a loss for words upon the purple dragon's words.**

"**You're leaving?" Volteer eventually spoke.**

**Silence, Spyro slightly nodded with a hard, stern expression on his face in an attempt to hide his sorrow.**

**But Terrador seemed to take note of the hidden expression with concern and spoke.**

"**Spyro, you have to understand that we've all felt the burden behind Cynder's death. But pursuing this as an act of vengeance—"**

"**It's not revenge." Spyro intervened while slowly lowering his stern gaze from them.**

**Ignitus took anticipation of his expression as one of despair.**

"**Spyro, I know you are disturbed, but—"**

"**Ignitus…" Spyro intervened sternly in a whisper while suppressing the urge to release a single tear from his eye. "I…don't want to do this anymore."**

**The response forced the elders in stunned silence while his friends including Sparx grew shocked from the turn of event.**

**Then, eventually, Spyro slowly and sternly looked into the eyes of his father figure, Ignitus, and spoke softly.**

"**I am done."**

**It was a brief, silent stare-off between Spyro and Ignitus before the purple dragon turned and walked from the elders' sight.**

**Despite the protest of his dear friends, Spyro kept walking without making any eye contact or speaking a word to any one of them.

* * *

****As soon as he exited the temple, Sparx and Ember caught up with him before he halted with the same expression on his face.**

"**Spyro, what are you doing? After all we've been through! You can't give up." Sparx spoke while in front of the purple dragon's face.**

**Spyro, however, kept his same expression before speaking.**

"**I just did, Sparx."**

**He started to continue walking, but Ember held him back. Spyro's stern gaze went to the pink dragon, whose pleading gaze was on the verge of tears upon this display.**

"**Please don't do this, Spyro. Please." She pleaded.**

**With his expression intact, Spyro used his right hand and slowly caressed her left cheek before speaking.**

"**I'm sorry."**

**Without another word, Spyro waltzed on ahead leaving a devastated Ember and a stunned Sparx behind while the elders' and his friends watched.**

**Spyro was only a couple of feet away before Ember started to run to his position while calling out to him in hope to stop him from leaving.**

**Flame followed her in order to stop her, but despite it all, Spyro took to the air and flew into the night sky while his closest friends looked up at him for the final time.**

**After he was out of sight, Ember was driven to tears and sobbed while Flame provided her comfort.  
****

* * *

**Afterwards, they looked up into the night sky and he was gone from sight.

Thunder clapped loudly as Spyro, who was still shivering, was soaked and wet from the constant downpour. It was nearly a year since he left, but the purple dragon could careless.

All he ever wanted was to be away from anyone, friend or foe, he has ever come across and hopes that imminent death would come for him soon.

As for his destiny, it was ancient history. No saving the world, no saving damsels in distress. He was destiny-free. He was a hero no more.

* * *


	2. Distress

Chapter Two: **Distress

* * *

**The wind blew slightly and dawn slowly made its approach as Spyro, his wings folded back, waltzed the desert landscape of the peacekeeper's realm. Momentarily, he took flight, but it grew tiring to the point where all he could do was walk on his two hind legs.

Morning slowly approaches as his venture into the desert resumes. And despite the sun's heat wave, the purple dragon kept his walk until his last breath.

Although he was grateful for the heat to cool him off from the rain, it soon became overwhelming to the point where he would hallucinate. Yet, he could careless to response to them.

With his panting breath, red cracked eyes, and dry mouth, the purple dragon eventually slowed his pace and fell down to the sandy landscape.

It was all too much. But, to him, it was a good thing. _Death_ was a good thing for him. Mentally, it was what he wanted and the desert was about to do it for him.

But before he could slumber off into his approaching death, something caught his attention about a couple of feet away as he slowly lifted his head.

Pass the howling wind; he saw the sight of a few armor-clad apes conversing among themselves while yanking a motionless covered silhouette on the sandy landscape by use of chains.

Whether these apes were the last remaining parts of Gaul's troops were of little concern to him.

Gaul was dead; he killed him a long time ago. So why should he worry?

Shaking the thought from his mind, he took a look at the chained silhouette.

To his guess, the silhouette that's chained up is possibly a prisoner for them lying on a metallic shed. He thought about going over to help this mysterious prisoner, but decided against it. Why should he? He was done with the hero routine. Why should he waste his time of death on a distress call?

With that thought in mind, he slowly laid his head back down to await his slow and painless demise.

Suddenly, a memory flashed at the core of his mind that caused him to flinch to his wake with a perplexed look on his face.

At first, he was clueless as to what that was. Then, he instantly recognized it before looking forward to where the armor-clad apes were dragging their prisoner.

Squinting his eyes, he took a careful look at the silhouette and could easily see a metallic blade at the tip of the tail.

He gasped upon that discovery and mentally came to a shocking conclusion.

'_Could that be her?_' He thought

He didn't know, but could it be possible? It would seem that the only way to find out is to go towards their position.

Straining, he got to his feet and followed the apes.

_Meanwhile…_

"What do you think the boss would want to do with this one?" The second ape asked.

"Same thing that he always does. But I wouldn't ask any questions about it. After all, he has his reasons."

That being said, they kept to their walk when they were suddenly halted on the spot. The first ape tugged at the chain while the second and third one followed suit. No budge. They tried harder, but the results were the same.

"What the—" The first ape started before turning around while the second and third ape did the same.

Their expressions were one of surprise when they saw a purple dragon positioned at the left side of the shed, his right ankle underneath the shed halting the wheel and keeping them from going any further. And judging by the apes' double tugging of the chains moments ago, the ankle was pretty strong.

Spyro, in turn, issued a stern hard gaze to the apes before the first one spoke.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off our shed!"

But Spyro provided no response. Instead, he removed the sheet with his left hand to reveal something that mentally shocked him.

On the shed was a severely injured, bloodied, light bluish female dragon with scales from her back down to her tail and a golden underbelly. But the thing that issued the purple dragon's shock was that it had four medium-sized icy blue horns and a solid, icy curved blade at the edge of her tail.

Then, a vision issued around this mysterious dragon, which slightly startled Spyro upon that vision.

'_Cynder?_'

He recognized the vision, and this dragon resembled her. But he denied that fact, because he knew the truth. She was dead and there was nothing he could do to bring her back. But where were they taking her? Were they responsible for her injuries? Those were the questions on his mind.

So without hesitation, he issue a stern, hard glare to the apes, who, upon his gaze, halted from getting his attention, and spoke.

"Where are you taking her?" He asked

"None of your fuckin' business, dragon." The lead ape harshly replied before aiming a defense arm gauntlet in the purple dragon's direction.

The gauntlet was armed with a golden javelin spear while the rest of the design was like that of a crossbow. All three apes were armed with the weaponry.

Either way, Spyro grew unfazed by the threat.

"Now, move along."

Silence with his expression intact, Spyro released his foothold on the shed and waltzed forward, the lead ape watching his every move.

While the apes watched his slow departure, none has taken note of the purple dragon's tail that appears to be nearest the lead apes' left ankle.

From the corner of his left eye, Spyro looked down and took note of it. And due to that fact, he halted his walk.

The lead ape took note of it and slowly approached his way.

"Hey, keep walking."

Silence, Spyro slowly closed his eyes and spoke.

"You know…I would watch my step if I were you."

Silence, the lead ape halted his approach upon that comment with a snicker of amusement masking his face. For a second, he turned back to his posses, who issued snickers of amusement as well to acknowledge that they heard the comment as well, and then turned back to the purple dragon with the expression intact before speaking.

"Really?"

Then, with his gauntlet still aimed to the purple dragon, he took two steps forward and halted on the spot just a few inches behind Spyro and resumed.

"And exactly why is that?"

In long silence, Spyro slowly opened his eyes, but didn't speak.

Instead, Spyro used his tail to sweep the lead ape off his feet while the ape fell on his back with a painful grunt.

The action alone not only issued shocked and surprised expressions on the other apes' faces, but it inadvertedly caused the lead ape to fire the single javelin spear in the air.

However, before that could happen, Spyro dashed towards the downed lead ape and intercepted the projectile in his left hand.

The second armor-clad ape immediately reacted by taking aim and firing the spear in the purple dragon's direction.

Spyro didn't even get a chance to look in the apes' direction upon the shot, but he quickly managed to withdraw his left hand that with-held the spear and used his right hand to intercept the next one which was mere seconds away from coming into contact with his face.

Yet, the purple dragon showed no immediate expression to that. Instead, he looked passed the spear and took note of the two apes' attempt to fire two more spears in his direction.

Twirling the spear downward in his left hand, he held the spear by the midsection while repeating the process with his right hand.

Afterwards, he quickly winded back and thrusted forward, sending the two spears soaring at top speed towards their target.

The apes' didn't have time to react or fire from their weapons before each was granted a spear to their foreheads while blood gushed its way out upon impact.

Their bodies staggered and convulsed for a moment while blood was momentarily spluttered from their maws upon the effect of the attack before they fell motionless to the sandy ground.

The lead ape took note of this in a hail of shock, but before he could move, Spyro planted his right hind leg down to his chest to hold him down.

The lead ape immediately started to aim his gauntlet, which he unnoticeably reloaded moments ago, to the purple dragon and fired.

But the purple dragon quickly intercepted the projectile with his left hand, repeated the earlier action with this spear, pinned the lead apes' left arm down to the ground with his remaining right hand, briefly winded his left hand back, and struck down for the kill.

The lead ape shut his eyes tightly while awaiting his end, and then heard the strike. Yet, he felt no pain.

Briefly trembling his body along with his breath, he slowly opened his eyes to find the purple dragon kneeled over him. Then, he looked from the corner of his left eye and gasped in fright upon the sight of the spear, which was struck to the sandy ground near his head.

"You're lucky I let you off easy. Otherwise, you would've gotten the same results as those two on the ground."

Briefly shaking off from the shock, the lead ape slowly met the purple dragon's hard, stern gaze with a hateful glare in his eyes.

Spyro grew unfazed by the expression before speaking.

"Now I'm going to let you go, and then I'm going to take your prisoner with me. If I so much as see a goddamn spear fly pass my head, I won't be so merciful next time. Got it?"

Silence in spite of his expression, the lead ape issued a curt nod in response.

"Good."

Slowly standing, Spyro relinquished his hind leg from the lead apes' chest and started on approach towards the unconscious icy dragon.

As he did, he cradled her in his arms without removing the sheet, spreads his wings, and took flight to the sky, leaving the lead ape behind to watch his departure with the hateful glare intact.

Momentarily, he gazed over to his deceased comrades and sighed deeply. It would appear that he has some explaining to do.

* * *


	3. Glacia

Chapter Three: **Glacia

* * *

**D'argaul growled inwardly with a hint of anger upon the news from one of his returning henchmen.

Cloaked in the shadows and positioned on a throne, Dargaul was a rather large muscular ape compared to the rest of the muscular baboons.

His face was in the shadows while his maw was stretched where his sharp teeth were seen from his mouth.

The rest of his view was cloaked in darkness, but as far as the henchmen can tell, he was wearing hardened armor.

For years, he has trained many of his followers in the ways of killing dragons and throughout the years, many have succeeded, earning them the title of dragon slayers.

Some would say that dragon slayers were a pack of renegade humans hoping to save mankind from the winged beasts.

No one, not even Dargaul's followers, ever expected apes to be dragon slayers.

The only creature that has had any experience with that kind of battle would be Dargaul himself. He hated dragons, which has been in his blood coursing through his vein for years. He hated them with an intense passion that many think would drive him to the edge of insanity. But he was careful to control himself. If he were to lose control, he would've killed one of his henchmen on the spot, which he could not allow.

He has lost many of his kinds before to a pack of dragons. To his dismay, today was no different due to the report of one of his returning henchman.

It has been two and a half hours since his henchman returned with his two deceased comrades on the shed and already Dargaul could read him like a dusted book due to the fact that he has sent three of them out there to snag a dragon for his collection.

But the mere sight of only one henchman returning back strongly gave Dargaul the indication that they had trouble along the way.

Softly growling inwardly, Dargaul issued a gesture of his hand to dismiss the henchman, who immediately took a respectful bow without a single word and made his leave while taking the shed along with him.

Afterwards, Dargaul leaned back on his throne. All the while, he was in his own thoughts.

It was apparent that the dragon they have captured was unconscious the whole way throughout the desert. And due to the indication of the report, this dragon was female. But if she was unconscious, there was no way that a single female dragon could've killed two of his henchmen, especially when it's three-on-one. This dragon had help, but from who?

* * *

Spyro was in the middle of a forest not far from the desert. Momentarily, he set up a campfire by use of his flame breath and sat on a log while constantly setting his pondering gaze throughout the fire and upon the mysterious icy dragon.

It has been two and a half hours and Spyro's mind was riddled with questions. Who was this dragon? And why does it show resemblance to someone that he lost almost a year ago? Those were good questions and hopefully this mystery dragon would answer him as soon as she wakes up.

Right now, he wanted to rest, but he couldn't due to the icy female dragon before him. Why? He mentally knew the answer, but once again denied it. She was dead and she wasn't coming back. He cursed his memories for even envisioning that image upon her. And if those visions meant what he think it meant, then he refused to fall in love with any other female dragon as long as he lives. He didn't want anyone near him. He didn't want to share his pain with no one, especially _this_ dragon. That reason being mentally said, he has decided to leave her here when she wakes up. He has already healed her of her bruises and wounds so there was no reason to keep her around with him anymore.

As the minutes slowly started to pass, a weak moan was heard. Spyro needn't place his gaze in that direction since he recognized the noise as the female dragon before him.

The dragoness, who was lead on her right side, stirred and moaned in her wake. Eventually, her eyes fluttered open while mumbling softly.

Spyro grew heedless of her movements as he constantly stared down at the fire.

As the dragoness cringed her eyes shut, she struggled to sit in an upright position and succeeded. Afterwards, she opened and blinked her eyes several times to clear the blurs away before taking note of her surroundings.

While doing so, with a hint of confusion on her face, a voice spoke to her.

"You're in a forest."

As she gazed towards the direction of the voice, she saw, through a campfire, a purple dragon seated on the log.

Her expression was still of confusion. Not to the surroundings, but to the dragon. Who was he?

"Who are you?" She asked

Silence, Spyro stayed his gaze to the fire before speaking.

"Spyro." He answered with a hint of despair in his voice.

Silence, the dragoness shifted her gaze a bit in wonder before speaking.

"What—" She started before Spyro intervened.

"You were injured in an attack."

The dragoness tried to move but wince slightly from a sudden amount of pain. She surveyed around her body to find that she had stitches on her arms and upper hind legs.

She was about to speak on this matter, but Spyro immediately intervened.

"You were out for almost three hours. But all in all, I was able to patch up your wounds without any difficulties."

Silence, while still surveying her stitches, she spoke.

"Thank you."

Spyro issued a soft nod in response before speaking.

"Now I have a question for you."

Silence, the dragoness issued her gaze to Spyro, who eventually came to gaze with the icy blue eyes of the dragoness while his expression was stern and hard.

"Who are you?"

Silence a bit, she spoke.

"My name is Glacia."

Silence, Spyro nodded in response and debated on whether he should ask her the second question that was on his mind.

Silence, and with a sudden pondering gaze to the purple dragon, Glacia spoke.

"Do I know you from someplace?"

Almost immediately, Spyro shook his head.

"No."

She grew in silence after that as Spyro noticed and once again debated on whether or not that he should ask the second question on his mind.

Eventually, he decided against it and shook the thought from his mind. He was going to let her go eventually, so there was no need to pursue the issue any further. Right now, he has to leave her somewhere and the forest wasn't an option at this point.

As he stood up on his hind legs, Glacia took note of it and spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can you walk?"

Silence, she examined the stitches on her wounds and flexed every part of her body. As she felt less pain from the stitched up wounds, she looked back to Spyro and responded.

"I guess so. Why?"

"Because we need to get moving. Find the nearest village for shelter."

Glacia has gotten the idea and started to stand. With Spyro's help, she managed to succeed in doing so.

After Spyro has extinguished the fire from the woods, he and Glacia started venturing away from the forest.

* * *

**Rurikredwolf** - **_Thanks for the reviews. I'm keeping track of 'Memories' so I won't miss out a thing. And no, the dragoness in this story is not the sister of Cynder. I just made it look that way so it could be more mysterious. Anyway, keep a lookout. Ciao!_**


	4. Shelter

Chapter Four: **Shelter

* * *

**Spyro and Glacia has ventured into the desert for several hours as it was nearing the evening night.

None has said a word to each other throughout the course of that time.

Spyro, on the other hand, has yearned for his own imminent death to take place in the middle of the desert. But with this new traveler along, it was an unlikely possibility. He has made a mental note for him to return to this desert in order to resume his solitude of death.

After a long, equally tiring walk, the two dragons eventually came across a small village over the sandy hills of the desert.

Wasting little time, they made haste towards the area while the strong, howling wind issued around them.

"_We have been traveling for several hours without food or shelter."

* * *

_Both Spyro and Glacia were standing at the door front of a tavern owned by a mole named Ivan, who held the front door open while inspecting the two dragons intently.

"If you would accommodate us, we would be forever grateful." Glacia said as Ivan grew silence for a while.

Afterwards, he issued a slight nod before granting the two dragons entrance inside his tavern.

Moments later, while the villagers were in the process of finding an empty place of shelter for Spyro and Glacia, the two dragons in question were seated at the counter in the tavern sipping at their drinks given to them by Ivan.

Ivan eventually came out from the other room cleaning a wooden cup with a cloth before surveying the two dragons.

At first, when he came across these two dragons, he grew uncomfortable with the idea of letting strangers inside. But since they have traveled all this way without anything of value to eat or drink, it was only fair for him to invite them in.

As he placed the wooden cup aside, he approached and halted on the counter opposite the two dragons. Placing his arms on the counter, he spoke with a kind smile.

"Enjoying the drink?" He asked

Glacia smiled and nodded.

"Very much, thank you." She said.

Spyro grew emotionless at this point while constantly sipping at his drink.

Ivan took a glance at the purple dragon and did a close inspection of him.

After swallowing the drink, Spyro, who placed the cup gently down to the counter, had his eyes closed while savoring the liquid in his body.

Glacia took note of this, but remained silent.

"Yes?"

Ivan flinched in surprise upon the sudden response from the purple dragon, but regained his posture before speaking.

"Don't I—"

"No." He answered, a bit darkly

Silence, Ivan grew clueless as to how Spyro knew what he was going to say. But he disregarded it and issued a nod nonetheless before looking towards Glacia with a smile.

"More drinks?"

Glacia smiled and nodded in response as Ivan took the two empty wooden cups and went on to issue them another drink.

As soon as he was gone, Glacia issued a worried expression towards the purple dragon due to what has transpired a moment ago.

Back in the forest, she had the question on her mind. Has she known this dragon from somewhere? And when she asked him, he immediately shook his head and gave her his answer.

And now, a moment ago, the same thing happened. Only this time, he gave Ivan his response in a dark manner, as if he was almost on the verge of frustration upon the question constantly being asked of him. Could something be wrong with Spyro? She didn't know.

Regardless, she chose not to get into the issue much further, so she diverted her gaze forward while slowly extinguishing the worried expression from her face without anyone's notice.

And just in time as Ivan returned with their drinks.

* * *

Spyro and Glacia, along with Ivan, were introduced to their new shelter home while the evening came moments later.

It had a fireplace, a single bed, two glassless windows, and a couple of wooden furniture materials including a rocking chair, two to three lanterns, etc.

"I hope this would accommodate you much further. My tavern is always open and…" He halted and pointed over towards the bucket on the far left side while the two dragons looked on. "…there's a bucket for the water pipe. Use as much as you like."

Glacia nodded.

"Thank you."

Ivan smiled."

"Your welcome. Have a good night."

Glacia nodded in response as Ivan made his leave while she and Spyro entered inside eventually closing the door behind them.

As Spyro approached the bed, Glacia inspects the place.

"So, what now?" She asked

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting some sleep. It's been a long day."

Silence, Glacia nodded in response. It has been a long day and they have been traveling over hours to find this place, which, as a result, became tiring. So they needed the rest.

With a yawn, she started to approach the bed as Spyro scooted over to the left side to make room for her.

As she sat down, she made sure her wings were folded down firmly to avoid any accidents.

Afterwards, she laid on her right side while Spyro laid on his left.

"Goodnight, Spyro." She said

But the only response she got from the purple dragon was an inward snore. She snickered upon that reaction. It hasn't been nearly five minutes and already he was asleep.

With blankets covering both of them, Spyro and Glacia were in their peaceful slumber. Or though some might think.

* * *


	5. A Moment Of Death

Chapter Five: **A Moment Of Death

* * *

**Spyro, throughout the mist of his slumber, could see blood, the blood of his lover. He could hear her whimpering cries echoing in the background. He could see her tears relinquishing from her eyes upon the pain. Then, he could see a dark silhouette hovering over her corpse with a sadistic chuckle echoing from his maw.

In an instant, Spyro issued a frightful gasp and sat up in his wake. Panting softly and sweating, the purple dragon almost frantically surveyed his surroundings to find that he was still in the shelter home in the early morning.

Easing his breathing, Spyro cringed his eyes shut, lowered his head, and braced his left hand over his forehead upon the apparent conclusion.

'_It was a dream._' His thoughts replied.

With a soft deep breath, Spyro, in his current position, looked over to the sleeping dragoness by his side. It was then that he was reminded of why he has came here in the first place. He needed to leave. He needed to leave this place for his moment of death and the last thing that he needed was to give someone his pain, grief, and anguish.

Slowly diverting his gaze from the icy dragoness, Spyro's expression grew stern as he made his decision.

* * *

Morning made its presence known upon the rising sun. And it only took the rays of the sun to stir Glacia from her slumber.

As she moaned and yawned in her wake, she noticed that it grew quiet; too quiet with no snoring emitting in the room.

Upon that fact, she looked over to the left side of the bed and found the reason why. Spyro was gone.

"What the…" She spoke before surveying the entire room.

Everything appears to be untouched. Could he have left to the tavern? She didn't know. So without hesitation, she got up from the bed and went out the door towards the tavern.

* * *

Ivan was preparing the counter for the day when he noticed Glacia entering the room surveying the area.

With a smile, he spoke.

"Good morning, Glacia."

Glacia nodded in greeting as she approached and halted next to the counter.

"Morning. Listen, Ivan, has Spyro been here?"

With a clueless frown on his face, Ivan shook his head.

"I haven't seen him come in."

"What about the other villagers, did they see him?"

Before Ivan could speak, an elder female mole has entered the tavern with a bucket of liquid for the place as the tavern owner and the female dragoness took notice.

As she made it to the counter, she placed the bucket onto the table while Ivan took it and placed it under the counter to use for later in the day.

"Nice to see that you're up, dear Ivan."

With a smile, Ivan nodded.

"Likewise, Sophia." He greeted before he cleared his throat. "Listen, Sophia, my guest here is looking for a friend. I was wondering if you've seen him."

Sophia immediately took recognition to his statement and spoke with a measure of concern in her voice.

"Is he a tall purple dragon with wings?"

Upon notice of the concerned tone in her voice, Glacia grew concerned herself and nodded.

"Yes. Have you seen him?"

Silence, Sophia nodded.

"Yes, I have. I greeted him this morning, but he became the silent type and went on his way. Is he okay? He seems disturbed."

Silence, Glacia was in her thoughts. Spyro has been acting strangely ever since they have met. The first sign at the forest didn't catch her suspicions at first, but the second sign at the tavern did. And now, suddenly, he decides to leave without her. Something was wrong and whatever it is, she intends to find out.

During her thoughtful state, however, Ivan was constantly trying to get her attention while Sophia watched.

Eventually, Glacia snapped out of her trance and looked to Sophia.

"Uh, d-do you know where he was headed?" She asked and Sophia nodded before providing her an answer.

* * *

Glacia was caught in the brew throughout the howling desert wind while searching constantly for Spyro.

It has been hours, but she has managed to withstand the heat wave in order to keep the search going.

Eventually, she halted upon catching sight of a silhouette that was nearby lying stomach-first on the sandy landscape.

As she approached for a closer observation, she found, to her shock, that it was Spyro.

Quickly, she kneeled and turned his body around. Then, she checked his pulse. It was beating, but faintly. And from the looks of him, he was in dehydration and his body was on the verge becoming a motionless corpse. She needed to do something and fast.

* * *


	6. Passionate Healing

Chapter Six: **Passionate Healing

* * *

**Glacia was finally able to carry Spyro back into the shelter home and settle him down on the bed. Afterwards, she wasted little time in trying to revive the purple dragon.

First, she grabbed the bucket, then hurried outside to the water pipe for the liquid substance.

When she returned, she placed the bucket of water next to the bed and grabbed a dry cloth.

Soaking the cloth in water, she proceeded in caressing the wet cloth along Spyro's face while doing likewise with his entire body.

Moments later, Ivan issued his help by bringing a mug of grape juice to them. The juice was laced with an elixir that would surely help the purple dragon heal from dehydration and such. But it would take until night for him to wake from such a healing effect.

However, Glacia was more than willing to take that chance. Momentarily, Ivan left them alone while she sat by his side.

Glacia, throughout the remainder of the day, watched as the sun slowly descended for the approaching night.

All the while, she was at a loss. She couldn't fathom why Spyro was lying in the middle of the desert. But when she came across a shocking assumption, she quickly denied it. But then again, she didn't know him that well, so she couldn't possibly know what he was capable of doing. Nonetheless, she decided to question him on that disturbing little incident when he wakes up.

It has been over several minutes and Glacia was almost on the verge of sleeping when a weak moan caught her attention. She turned and saw Spyro stirring and mumbling in his wake.

"Cynder…Cyn…" His weakened voice was able to say

Glacia took earshot of this, but disregarded it for a while before approaching towards the bed. As she stood there with her eyes droned to Spyro, the purple dragon's eyes fluttered to life.

Spyro's visions blurred as he tried to readjust his sight. As his eyes came into slight focus, he could've sworn that he was seeing a black figure in front of him.

"Cyn…" His normal voice returning, but he halted and cringed his eyes shut to keep the blurs from his eyes.

As soon as he opened them, he was able to see clearly. As he slowly surveyed his surroundings, he found that, to his surprise, he was back in the shelter room.

'_What…?_' His thoughts wondered.

Then, he looked up to find Glacia standing by the bed with her arms crossed and a stern, hard glaring expression on her face.

Slowly, Spyro started to sit upright on the bed while his expression stayed intact. Then, his expression was in question towards Glacia.

"Why am I here?" He asked, softly

Instead of answering him, Glacia issued her own question.

"What the hell were you doing in the middle of the desert?"

"Why am I here?!" He asked, his voice in a dark, yet venomous manner while his eyes narrowed to a glare.

"I saved your life."

"Why?!" He asked, his voice in the same manner as before.

"Because you saved mine." She stated.

Silence, Spyro issued an inward growl of dismay upon the fact that he was denied his moment of death once again. First, it was the mysterious vision and now Glacia. He was moments away from death until she interfered.

But then, Glacia got into thought on a second possibility of him being out there alone.

"But then again, it might be something else, which begs the question: _What the hell were you doing out there in the middle of the goddamn desert?_"

Silence, Spyro eventually diverted his glaring gaze from her to the side. Glacia noticed and took a deep breath before finally deciding to speak the words that was on her mind.

"Are you a suicide? Huh? Do you have a death wish or something?"

Spyro's expression stayed intact, but he showed no immediate reaction to the question. Instead, he decided to keep quiet while avoiding her gaze.

With a strong grimace of anger, Glacia approached, kneeled, and used her right hand to get a firm hold of his face and forced Spyro to meet her eyes as the reaction became of a surprise to the purple dragon.

"You look me in the eyes and you answer my question. Are…you…a suicide?"

As his face strongly grimaces, Spyro tried to struggle, but Glacia held him at bay.

"Get your hands off me." He spoke, darkly.

But the response did nothing to intimidate the ice dragon as she kept her hold on him.

"You answer my question first."

"I said…" He started before quickly grabbing a hold of her wrist and issuing a venomous glare towards her. "…get your fucking hands off of me!"

Glacia roughly withdrew her arm back as she and Spyro was in a silent glare-off.

But during that time, Glacia, while loosening her expression, came upon a startling truth upon anticipation of the brief recollection of strange behaviors issuing from the purple dragon.

"Oh, my God. You really are a suicide, are you?"

Spyro, with his expression intact, grew silence upon the question. But he didn't need to answer. The expression on his face told Glacia all she needed to know.

In silence, Glacia stood up and sat next to Spyro on the bed while the purple dragon kept his stare forward.

Glacia took note of this and grew a bit surprised by his reaction. The whole time that she was in front of him, it was almost like he was glaring right through her without acknowledgment. It was almost as if he was in a catatonic state of sorts.

Regardless, she left that issue alone before getting on topic of a new subject that caught her interest.

"Who's Cynder?" She asked

During his long silence, Spyro nearly flinched upon the mention of the name as he slowly closed his eyes and issued a deep breath before speaking.

"She…was my mate."

Silence, Glacia swallowed a bit of saliva and briefly diverted her gaze from the purple dragon.

"What…" She started, but had second thoughts and disregarded the question.

However, Spyro took note of her hesitation and started to relate the entire issue to Glacia from beginning to end while she listened with interest.

He started from where he was first born and was later destined to save the world in his first adventure. It eventually lead to the point where he first met his mate at a young age upon saving her from the clutches of an evil force known as the Dark Master.

From there, he added to that fact that she returned the favor to him after thwarting an attempt to resurrect the Dark Master by the ape king, Gaul. As a results of their actions, the temple that they were in started to crumble with them inside. And as a last resort, he unleashed an amount of power to encase Cynder, Sparx, and himself in stone only to be awaken years later to find themselves in a place known as Avalar.

He didn't get into many details with Avalar, but he concluded that years later, he and Cynder parted ways for their own adventurous journey and were never seen again.

Then, he got into the mention of the friends and enemies that he made throughout his adventurous journey in Avalar from his young age.

But aside from that, he eventually came back on the issue of where Cynder came back into the picture many years later. Then, romance blooms between them while they came of teen age. Eventually, he announced that they became mates.

Then, he grew in hesitant silence before reluctantly coming to the issue of the tragedy that happened and what effect that it had on him throughout the months leading to the end of the year.

While doing so, he was reduced to tears, but he managed to compose himself before resuming.

As soon as he was done, he wiped the tears from his eyes while looking over to Glacia.

The ice dragon was in stunned, yet saddened silence from his story, especially the last part. It was so heartbreaking and saddening that it was enough to reduce her to tears.

With her left hand, she covered her mouth while the tears relinquished from her eyes. She felt extreme sorrow and sympathy for him. All this time, she was wondering what was going on with him. But it was completely apparent. He has lost someone dear to him. As a result, it has shattered his heart to pieces and literally forced him to abandon his true calling as a sworn hero of the realm of Avalar.

Sniffing up the tears, she slowly uncovered her mouth and eventually found the energy to speak.

"If…" She halted and sniffed the tears again before resuming. "If-If this what was happening to you, why didn't you tell me this before?"

But silence was all she has gotten from Spyro. Then, her eyes widen upon a sudden realization.

_'Oh, God. I look exactly like her._' Her thoughts concluded

She didn't realize it at the time until Spyro issued the exact description.

_Could this be the reason why he was in so much pain and anguish? Could this be the reason why he was trying to avoid her? Could this be the reason why he was issuing a death wish for himself?_

Diverting her gaze downward, she got into her thoughts. She wanted to help Spyro, but she didn't know how. Then, it dawned on her. She wanted to give him something that was taken from him by this mysterious tragedy.

With a deep breath, she looked to Spyro and reached over with her left hand to caress the purple dragon's right cheek.

"Spyro…" She spoke softly

Slowly, Spyro issued his emotional attention to her. He saw the saddened look in her eyes and could tell that she was in tears earlier on. But as their eyes met, a sudden needful urge issued between them. A sudden urge to be close to each other.

Almost subconsciously, they slowly started moving their faces towards each other.

But before anything else could happen, Spyro, with a saddened expression to his face, placed a firm grip on her wrist, which halted her on the spot.

Glacia wondered why she was halted as Spyro spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Silence, with the saddened expression intact, Glacia spoke.

"I'm giving you something to live for."

Slowly shaking his head, tears forcibly relinquished from the purple dragon's eyes before he quickly directed his gaze from her.

"No. Please." He pleaded, his voice whimpered and broke. "I can't."

"Yes, you can."

Spyro shook his head.

"It's not the same. I can't."

"Spyro…please let me save you."

Panting, Spyro looked into her icy blue eyes while his tears flowed. For some reason, her eyes grew comforting to remedy the hurt that was inside of him.

As he slowed his breathing, his expression softened before he started sniffing up the flowing tears.

"Please, save me." He spoke softly

With a comforting smile, she braced her other hand to the purple dragon's left cheek before they slowly pressed their lips against each other in a passionate kiss.

Throughout the tender kiss, their tongues danced in each other's mouth.

Momentarily, Glacia had her arms around Spyro's shoulder while the purple dragon had his arms around her waist.

As the passionate kiss resumed, the two dragons eventually lowered to the bed before Spyro managed to reverse the maneuver so he would be on top of her.

Both started softly rubbing their hands against each other's bodies while moaning from the sensual experience as Glacia eventually wrapped her hind legs around the purple dragon's waist in order to hold on to him.

Momentarily, they seized the kiss to gasped for air before resuming once again.

Eventually, Spyro could feel his dragonhood worming its way out as Glacia felt it as well. But both grew careless in hopes to not ruin this sensual moment.

As the passion intensifies, Spyro, without clear thinking, has thrusted into Glacia, who gasped upon the sudden intrusion and pain before releasing the kiss while the purple dragon rested his head to her left shoulder.

However, she didn't show any signs of protest at the moment as the pain quickly subsides before the purple dragon made his withdrawal backward, and then thrusted forward again while the ice dragon issued a soft erotic moan.

The experience took a slow process while Glacia softly called out the purple dragon's name. It was like she was in paradise and she never wanted the moment to end.

Spyro, on the other hand, has never felt anything like this. It was almost as if he was reborn once again.

But then, thoughts of his deceased lover and the tragedy that followed have entered his mind. And as a result, instinct took over as Spyro started thrusting a bit faster into Glacia, who took notice of this, but once again didn't show a sign of protest.

During this time, she could hear him softly speak the name of his deceased lover almost repeatedly as she emitted soft gasps from the constant thrusting that she was experiencing.

Then, she could feel the seed of the purple dragon planted within her as Spyro issued a final thrust while Glacia issued a passionate moan from both of their climax.

Afterwards, Spyro managed to settle down while Glacia started panting from the experience.

Slowly, Spyro started to get up while Glacia slowed her breathing to look into the purple dragon's eyes to find an expression of realization and horror in them as his mouth hung ajar.

Confusion masked on her face, she spoke.

"Spyro, what's—"

"Oh, God." He spoke softly. "Oh, my God, Glacia, I'm so sorry."

Instantly, Glacia, with a warm smile, sat up and braced her comforting hand to the purple dragon's left cheek and spoke.

"It's okay."

But Spyro's expression didn't deter as he felt a measure of guilt from the incident.

"B-But I—"

"You had no control over what you did. You thought about that tragedy, which lead to pure instinct, that's all."

Swallowing a bit of saliva, Spyro spoke.

"Are you sure?"

Glacia nodded in response as Spyro grew in silence for a while. Then, he did something that he'd thought he never do again. He smiled.

Glacia took notice of it.

"What?"

Silence, with the smile intact, Spyro softly took hold of her hand that caress at his cheek and held it against his own.

"Thank you…for saving me."

Silence, Glacia smiled before issuing a curt nod in response. Afterwards, they issuing soft, comforting hugs to each other and started their night rest under the blanket while the fireplace provided them warmth and comfort. However, both were unaware that they were being watched from afar by mysterious silhouettes.

* * *

A/N: **_The chap is another long one, which, regardless of the genre, I'll be adding some action to. So keep a lookout. Ciao!_**


	7. Village Raid

Chapter Seven: **Village Raid

* * *

**Glacia stirred and awoke to a new day. After a brief yawn, she went to check on Spyro only to find that, to her worry, he was gone.

'_Oh, God, not again._' Her thoughts replied

"Spyro?" She called out.

"Right here." A voice replied

She looked over and was relieved to find Spyro standing next to the left glassless window with his arms on the sills and his eyes overseeing the morning skies.

Glacia got up from the bed and approached towards his position. But when she got there, she took note of the worried, yet guilty expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned masking her voice.

Silence, Spyro sighed deeply while constantly gazing at the skies.

"Nothing. It's just…" He trailed for a while before getting right back on topic. "I'm just reminiscing."

Glacia issued a slight nod in recognition to his thoughts.

"Cynder?"

Spyro nodded.

"Yeah. You know, during our relationship, we always get to look out into the morning and night skies together. That right there was the most memorable experience of my life."

Glacia nodded in comprehension.

"I see. So, what's with the guilty conscience?" She said in reference to his facial expression.

Silence, Spyro issued a deep breath and spoke.

"I can't help but feel that I have betrayed Cynder."

"Pertaining to last night?"

Spyro nodded in response as Glacia's expression softened.

"Spyro…" She started while placing her hand on his right shoulder as a sign of reassurance. "What we did does not change how Cynder feels about you or vice versa. I'm not sure as to whether she would want it this way or not, but I can assure you right now that this is anything but betrayal."

In silence, Spyro slowly looked towards Glacia while his expression briefly softened.

"Y…You sure?"

Glacia smiled.

"Trust me, Spyro. I wouldn't have allowed it to go any further if I wasn't sure."

Glacia did have a point. He has been grieving long enough to pursue his death. Yet, she was able to give him a reason to live by way of passion in order to deter him from that fate. And during that time, she showed less signs of protest from the ordeal. In a way, she enjoyed it.

Spyro issued a soft snicker from his breath and spoke.

"Thanks."

Glacia smiled and patted his shoulder.

"No more moping?"

Spyro shook his head.

"No. Just coping."

Afterwards, they have decided to watch the morning skies together without anything to disturb them from that moment.

* * *

Spyro and Glacia have arrived at the tavern hours later as Ivan greeted their presence.

As they sat in their seats in front of the counter, Spyro's expression grew of guilt once again.

"Listen, Ivan…" He started as Ivan gave him his full attention. "I, uh…I-I want to apologize for the way I acted. I—"

Before he could finish, Ivan shook his head and intervened.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Spyro. You were obviously mentally disturbed by something and I probably got caught in the middle of it. If anyone should apologize, it should be me."

Spyro shook his head.

"No, No, th-that won't be necessary. L-Let's just shake hands and be friends, how 'bout that?"

As Spyro extended his hand, Ivan looked down to the purple dragon's hand.

With a soft smile, he looked back to Spyro and took it while the purple dragon smiled in response.

Glacia smiled upon witnessing the event as Ivan went back to issue them both a drink for the morning.

After a while of silence, Spyro sparked a question that has been recently on his mind.

"Glacia..." He started as the ice dragon issued her attention. "Back at the desert where I found you injured, do you have any idea why they would capture you?"

Silence, Glacia pondered this, but shook her head.

"No. I was venturing through this desert at that time until I noticed those armor-clad apes. I started to ask them for directions, but instead of answering me, they impaled me with spears. After a heavy blood loss, I eventually passed out."

After a while of silence, she issued a smile to the purple dragon.

"And then, I woke up and met you. Thanks for saving me."

Silence, Spyro returned the smiling gesture.

"Likewise, again." He said as both dragons issued a snicker of amusement.

However, their moment was shattered by the time a muffled explosion from the outside area has sharply caught their attention by earshot.

"The hell was that?" Spyro asked

Then, they both heard terrified screams from the villagers followed by a nearby explosion.

Before Spyro and Glacia could react to this, Ivan walked out the other room with a worried expression on his face.

"What in God's name is all that racket?"

Another explosion echoed in the background followed by another round of terrified screams as Spyro and Glacia got up from their seats.

"Shit." Spyro muttered. "It sounds like the village is under attack."

"But why would they attack here?" Glacia asked

Ivan was pondering that himself as Spyro shook his head.

"I don't know. But I gotta go out there and do something before anybody gets hurt."

Glacia nodded.

"I'm coming with you."

Spyro looked to Glacia with an expression of worry in his eyes.

"I don't know about that. Are you sure?"

Before Glacia could response, another nearby explosion has occurred, which only further agitated the ice dragon upon the attack.

"Yes, Spyro, I'm sure."

Silence, Spyro facial expression switched to determination as he diverted his gaze forward.

"Ivan, you have any weapons here?" He asked

"Spears in the back in the shack." He replied

"If they try to come in here, you know what to do."

Ivan nodded in response as Spyro and Glacia ran to the outside area.

* * *

As soon as the two dragons exited the tavern, another explosion issued near their position.

They took cover from the blast while the debris rained around them.

As they looked to their surroundings, they saw, to their horror, that an amount of the villagers were motionless with their blood staining the soil. Some were dismembered, ablaze to a crisp, and impaled as a result of the explosions, swords or spears to the back for an instant kill.

Throughout blazing fires and the massacre, they looked to find a single large catapult riding slowly throughout the village. Among the catapult were a number of small and large armor-clad baboons. Each one of them was armed with a spear gauntlet that Spyro instantly recognized.

However, before any reaction was made, both Spyro and Glacia took note of the catapult launching another attack.

"Come on. Let's go, let's go!" Spyro instructed as both he and Glacia crossed the clearing towards a nearby house before another explosion made its fiery impact to the ground.

As the debris flies, Spyro and Glacia managed to braced themselves to the left side of the house for cover.

Panting, Spyro looked out from his spot to find a number of baboons dismounting from the catapult and was on approach while searching every house in the village.

"Glacia, I want you to search every house. If you find any villagers alive, get them to safety."

Glacia nodded.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna issue my own raid by taking care of these guys _and_ that catapult."

Spyro quickly evaded back with Glacia as another fiery explosion issued near their position.

Both started panting as faint screams were heard in the background.

"One against that many? Are you sure?" She asked while looking to Spyro.

Silence, Spyro looked to Glacia and issued a wide smirk to his face.

"I wouldn't need to do it if I wasn't sure."

Glacia returned the gesture in kind.

"Get ready." Spyro said as Glacia nodded in response.

Spyro looked out to find that the catapult was nearing the middle of the clearing of the village while preparing another attack.

As soon as the catapult halted, Spyro issued a hand signal to Glacia as she dashed from her spot towards the random houses.

One of the large armor-clad baboons took immediate notice to this and signaled for five of his smaller troops to apprehend the ice dragon.

They complied instantly and started on the pursuit, but they didn't get pretty far. By the time they have passed a house, they halted a little late upon someone they saw before they were engulfed by a massive fireball attack. As a result, their armors were charred while their skins were scolded. But regardless, they were motionless to the ground.

The army of armor-clad baboons was in stunned silence for a while upon that scenery and before any reaction was made, they took note of a purple dragon slowly departing from the side of the single house with a stern, hardened glare directed at them.

Momentarily, Spyro halted his position in the middle of the clearing before a dramatic standoff was issuing. All the while, his thoughts were in questions. Why were they raiding this village? Were they looking for something? Or someone?

Regardless, he wasn't going to let any of the villagers get slaughtered as a result of their heinous actions.

The lead baboon was about to signal all of his troops to advance towards the purple dragon's position, but halted as Spyro spreads his wings, raised his claws, and slowly veered his head back in preparation for an attack.

The lead baboon finally caught on to the indication before signaling for his troops to abandon the catapult. And no sooner before Spyro unleashed another massive fireball from his maw.

As the fireball hurled towards the contraption, the armor-clad baboons quickly abandoned the catapult before it was completely set ablaze and issued a fiery explosion, destroying it.

As the army tried to compose themselves from the shock of the blast, Spyro folded back his wings before looking behind him to find Glacia escorting the remaining villagers to a safe place.

With a slight nod, Spyro started to turn back around only to slightly stagger and grunt in pain upon a single impalement to the right shoulder by a javelin spear.

Blood splashed from the injury upon impact as Spyro braced the spear with his left hand while glaring over to the advancing army of baboons.

Gritting his teeth, Spyro quickly yanked the spear from his shoulder, which issued another grunt of pain from him, before he intercepted an incoming spear with his right hand.

Another spear impaled his gut, yet Spyro paid the pain no heed. Instead, he winded his hands back and repelled the two spears back towards them.

Both spears came in contact with two small baboons, unleashing blood upon impact and killing them instantly.

With a grunt of pain, Spyro yanked the spear from his gut and repelled it back while the javelin projectile made contact with a large armor-clad baboon, impaling him through its maw and out the back of his head while blood followed suit afterwards.

Three baboons were down, but more remained as Spyro surveyed the army in front of him.

He thought about using his flame breath to them, but due to the number gain, it was almost impossible at this point. Plus, he was constantly bleeding from his two injuries, which, in turn, weakened him from blood loss.

The leader took note of the dragon's condition and halted his troops from going any further. The lead baboon advanced forward until he was in front of his troops.

"Give us the dragon that we seek."

Silence and panting from the recent blood loss, Spyro issued a dry chuckle from his mouth.

"Over my dead body."

"So be it. You would make a worthy addition to our lord's collections."

Unsheathing a curved-bladed sword from his holster, the lead baboon lifted the weapon over his head to strike down for the kill.

As his breathing slowed, Spyro closed his eyes and awaited his end.

'_Help me._' His thoughts prayed.

Suddenly, Spyro felt an amount of power from within him that he hasn't felt in a while. It felt familiar, and warm. In actuality, it felt burning hot and the purple dragon has mentally taken recognition to this kind of power.

Suddenly, his body started becoming engulfed in flame, yet he felt no pain.

As the power intensifies from each passing seconds, the leader and his troops took note of this in both bewilderment and shock.

Several feet from behind Spyro's position, Glacia, who exited the shelter home that occupied the remaining villagers, took note of this scenery in awe unaware that she was being watched from the side of the house.

Meanwhile, as the leader and his army watched in shocking awe, Spyro slowly raised and bared his claws while the fiery power constantly increased.

During this time, Spyro slowly opened his eyes, which are a fiery orange/yellow color, and grinded his teeth while his bared fists vibrated upon the intense power.

The leader took note of this and was about to thrust down for the kill when it happened.

Instantly, as time virtually slows, Spyro spreads his wings, as the immense power was unleashed with an explosive shockwave blast, blinding the entire village with its bright orange and yellow color.

During the process, sections of many homes were shredding apart, debris kicked up from the soil and the army of baboons, including the leader, was swept off their feet while the fiery shockwave issued around them. As a result, the attack set their bodies ablaze and reduced them to ash.

As time reverted to normal, the light has faded and the charred remains of the deceased army has fallen to the soil as Spyro, with an exhaust expression on his face, fell to both knees, and then fell to the soil on his stomach in an unconscious state.

Glacia, who was in awe upon the scenery, took note of Spyro's predicament and started to head over to his position. However, before she could, someone roughly grasped her from around the neck and issued a cloth to her mouth.

She issued a muffled scream, which soon turned into a moan before her eyes narrowed to close. As she fell into an unconscious state, three silhouettes issued a sheet over her, placed her on the shed, and went off with her.

All the while, Spyro lays unconscious on the ground, simply oblivious to what has transpired moments ago.

* * *

A/N: **_I decided to add some action to some chaps in spite of the genre. Anyway, the next one is also long. So keep a lookout. Ciao!_**


	8. The Search

Chapter Eight: **The Search

* * *

**'_Spyro._' A soft voice echoed.

That voice. So familiar.

_'SPYRO!_'

A familiar cry of fear.

With an instant gasp of fright, Spyro jolted awake from the sound of the voice as he frantically surveyed his surroundings while Ivan held him at bay.

Breathing heavily, he saw that he was on a bed in the shelter home with a couple of the safe villagers. Swallowing saliva, his breathing remained the same before Ivan eventually spoke.

"Spyro, you need to ease yourself. Slow your breathing down."

With a measure of calm, Spyro managed to ease his breathing before surveying his body. His injuries on his shoulder and gut were patched up and were slowly healing as he looked up to Ivan, who issued a smile.

"Your welcome."

Spyro nodded.

"Thanks. What about everyone else? Are they…?"

"Everyone's fine. Although we have suffered a huge casualty lost."

Silence, Spyro felt a measure of guilt inside of him upon the news.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to save most of them."

With a frown and an expression of sadness, Ivan issued a soft nod.

"Yeah. But thanks to you and Glacia, we're still alive."

Spyro nodded, but then his expression slowly grew of worry upon the mention of the name.

'_Glacia._'

Was that the familiar voice in his head?

Ivan took note of his expression.

"Spyro, what's wrong? And why were those apes raiding our village? What did they—"

"They were here for Glacia." Spyro said before he started straining himself to move and stand.

Ivan grew surprised upon this reaction before halting him from going any further, prompting the purple dragon to gaze upon him in question.

"Wait, Spyro, where are you going?" He asked

"I'm going to go after them and rescue Glacia."

"That's crazy, you're in no condition to perform such a task."

Spyro grimaced in anger.

"Look, Ivan, those baboons were capable enough to do a lot of damage here and has taken many lives in the process. I am not going to sit here and let them do away with Glacia. Not this time."

Grunting with effort, Spyro started towards the door before Ivan called him back. As the purple dragon turned around, the tavern owner tossed him a machete-like sword and a medium-sized bottle of elixir for his patched-up wounds.

Spyro caught both items in each hand, examined the machete, and twirled the weapon handle-first in his left hand to test the swift accuracy of it. Afterwards, he looked to Ivan, who nodded with determination.

"You be careful now, purple dragon of destiny."

_Purple dragon of destiny._ Spyro hasn't heard those words said to him in almost a year and for the first time since the tragedy, he felt comfort by those words.

With a responsive nod, Spyro has made his departure from the house, spreads his wings, and took to the skies on his search for Glacia while Ivan and the rest of the remaining villagers exited the shelter home and watched the purple dragon's departure.

* * *

As the howling wind brews throughout the skies, Spyro was in the air while his wings guided him through.

Moments ago, he has taken half of the elixir and his wounds healed instantaneously. Not only that, but it gave him an amount of stamina and strength, something that he tends to use against the enemies that abducted the ice dragon.

Throughout his search, Glacia was the only thing on Spyro's mind. After Cynder's tragic demise, the purple dragon has abandoned his calling and lost his reason to live.

Then, he met Glacia. And ever since then, he has been trying to steer himself away from her not only because he wanted to pursue his own death, but because it issued painful memories of that tragic day.

But regardless of it all, Glacia was able to stand by him and despite the behaviors and the emotional wreckage; she was gracefully able to give him something to live for. As a result of that, he was renewed.

And Glacia was to thank for that. She not only gave him his reason to live, but she has also given him a new found faith to embrace his calling as a hero of the realms. And he was willing to die to keep her safe from the clutches of evil.

'_Don't worry, Glacia. I'm coming._'

With the thought in mind, he resumed his onward flight before eventually coming into sight of a lone fortress down below in the middle of the desert.

Upon closer inspection, the fortress has four pointed spires on each corners of the roof. The rest of the features almost resembled that of a maximum facility prison site with metallic structural alloy to the walls and no windows from either side.

As Spyro descended towards the fortress, he found that the place was unguarded from the front, yet it did nothing to unnerve the purple dragon as he eventually landed to the soil and approached towards the entrance.

As he got to the entrance, he wasted little time in heaving the large double door open. The door was heavily strong, but Spyro managed to gain enough strength to push it open while it creaked loudly in the process.

* * *

Spyro eventually had the doors opened before making his slow advancement inside the place.

While doing so, he surveyed the surrounding area. He was inside the access corridor, but other than that, it was nothing out of the ordinary.

As he started to advance further into the place, the double door suddenly creaked to a close from behind him.

The incident itself caused the purple dragon to looked behind him to find nothing there but the double door. It was almost as if a powerful wind had blown those strong doors closed.

Nonetheless, he disregarded the issue and continued his advancement towards the far-off door that leads to another room.

* * *

Spyro entered into a small area that resembled that of a courtyard. The place was quiet and it was cold regardless of the fact that no windows were present throughout the fortress.

As he looked to the ceiling, he could see four statuettes on each corner and all were gargoyles. But Spyro paid it no heed. Instead, he looked to the floor to find a design on it, but paid it no heed as well.

Then, he gazed forward before halting his stop. Before him was a fork in the area that consist of three passageways. One was in the middle, one was on the left, and one was on the right.

However, before Spyro could come to terms with his directions, a voice echoed throughout the room from out of nowhere, while the purple dragon acted on instinct to search around the place for the voice.

"_Ah, the purple dragon has come. I have been expecting you._"

The voice almost sent chills down the purple dragon's spine, yet he regained himself with a hint of determination etched on his face.

"Who are you?" He demanded as his voice also echoed throughout the courtyard.

It was silence and the cold was endless.

"_I am known as a shadow from your past."_

"Shadow from my…" His voice echoed before halting in confusion.

'_Shadow from my past?_' His thoughts wondered

Then, he remembered the nightmare that he had back at the village. He remembered the dark, silhouette standing over the corpse of his beloved, Cynder.

But he managed to shut his eyes in order to subside those thoughts from his mind. He needed to rescue Glacia, and if she's here, he intends to do so.

Opening his eyes, with a hint of anger mixed with determination, he looked up to the ceiling. He was about to speak before the voice returned.

"_Yes, a shadow from your past. Much like that of the ice dragon who appears to be also a shadow of your past._'

Spyro slightly gasped upon the comment.

'_She's here._'

Then, he growled angrily upon the knowledge that this mysterious enemy may have her somewhere in this place.

"Where is Glacia?!" He shouted

As his voice echoed, the purple dragon started hearing evil chuckling emitting from voice. It echoed constantly to the point where it almost drove the purple dragon to the edge of frustrated anger. In a factor, it did.

"YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, YOU BASTARD!!" He bellowed out

Then, the chuckling halted as Spyro was breathing heavily from his outburst.

"_Spyro._" A whispering voice echoed.

Spyro issued an instant gasp from his maw upon recognition of the voice.

'_Glacia?_'

As he directed his gaze to the middle passageway, his expression grew of horror upon seeing the sight of the severely bloodied ice dragon at the victimized mercy of a large, bulky, ape.

The muscular armor-clad ape held a chain that was connected to a collar, which was attached to the ice dragon's neck. And judging by the state of her, she was in no condition to fight back.

Fear and horror was in the purple dragon's eyes before taking note of the bulky ape wielding a large curved sword. And, to Spyro's widened shock, he was in the position of decapitating her right in front of his eyes.

"Oh, no. GLACIA!!"

Swiftly, with his left hand, he released the machete weapon from its holster, winds his arm back and threw the weapon across the area.

As the weaponry hurled in the air with swift precision, the muscle-bound armor-clad ape was going to strike for the kill when he halted upon an echoing voice.

As the ape gazed in the voice's direction, he was instantly met with impalement to the head by the machete while blood splashed afterwards upon impact.

During this time, Spyro dashed through the middle passageway in hopes to reach to Glacia and help her before she would faint from the massive blood loss.

But as soon as he got there to the midsection of the room, he halted his stop with a measure of puzzlement upon noticing that, by contact with the ground, the body of the armor-clad ape has disintegrated in a cloud of black dust.

"What?"

Then, he looked down towards the injured Glacia only to find the same black dust surfacing the area.

'_Illusions._' His thoughts anticipated

Suddenly, his attention was issued around the room as the same sadistic chuckle has echoed the very room he was in.

"Where are you?! What have you done with Glacia?!" He shouted out.

As the laughter died down, he was provided with no response from the voice.

Wasting little time, he went to retrieve his weapon, which, apparently, wasn't stained with blood.

Then, the evil laughter returned and Spyro could tell that it was emanating from his right side where another passageway was present.

With a soft growl of determination, he sprinted in the direction of the chuckling voice only to halt his stop and swing his machete downward to an oncoming javelin spear, slicing it in half.

As the pieces clattered to the ground, he looked forward to find another muscular armor-clad ape dashing towards his position with a sword in its right hand.

Twirling his machete in hand, Spyro issued a stance before the ape raised its arm and swung down for the kill.

But Spyro, using one left hand that wielded the weapon, blocked the move. As the armored ape struggled down against the machete, the purple dragon did likewise against the ape before, with instant strength, forcibly shoving the weapon back, which, in turn, staggered the armored ape back.

With the armored ape slightly caught off guard, Spyro dashed forward and, with one swift slice, slit the ape's throat. As a result, blood gushed its way out from the injury before the ape fell to his demise.

Leaping over the deceased corpse, Spyro continued dashing forward while following the source of the sadistic laughter in the area.

He made a dash to the right and entered an area with a staircase that leads to the upper level. Instead of ascending by foot, he took to the air and landed next to the doorway of another room.

* * *

Upon entrance into this room, he entered a corridor. Across from the corridor lies another door that leads to the trophy room as Spyro made his way to the door and entered inside.

* * *

However, when he did, he, to his gasping horrors, was introduced to a shocking discovery.

The trophy room was a large area. Some would expect trophy rooms to be full of treasures and such. But the room Spyro was in was giving off a large stench of death and blood. Something that made the purple dragon nauseated beyond horror and disgust.

The reason was apparent in this matter.

Spyro entered the room filled with dragons. The only problem was that they were dead in such a way that it could only lead to one word: _Torture._

At first, Spyro thought they were just statues, but the rising stench to the purple dragon's snout proved otherwise. These were his kind and they were dead, dismembered to pieces in ways that none could imagine. And what's worse is that they were used as trophies in every single section of this sadistic place.

As he began his slow approach and inspection, he could tell that the deceased and mangled dragons weren't anyone that he's known before and he was grateful for that. But regardless of that, he was thoroughly horrified and saddened by this kind of massacre. So much that he had to cover his mouth to block himself from the stench of this place in order to prevent a nauseated reaction from him.

As he reached to the center, he halted his stop as his thoughts raced with questions. _Who was capable of such heinous and brutal acts?_ Then, it dawned on him.

"Dragon slayers." He spoke softly.

It was a possibility. But the scenery before him was completely graphic and horrid, which leaves him to believe that whoever was responsible for this horrific act has an extreme, undying hatred for dragons. The question was: _Who? _

"More precisely, dragon hunters." A voice spoke. 

At first, Spyro thought that it was the mysterious voice echoing throughout the area. But there was no echo. In fact, the voice sounded nearby and it was coming from the purple dragon's left side.

But before he was able to look in that direction, a dagger impaled itself into him while the purple dragon issued a grunt of pain. And due to the harsh impact of the attack, Spyro's vision blurred while he was panting from the pain.

However, before he fell to an unconscious state, the sight of an approaching figure caught his blurry eyes.

"_Welcome to my domain, my purple victim._"

* * *

**Rurikredwolf- _I'm not completely rushing into this. Okay, a little, but not too much. No, I'm just a quick typer and whatever comes to mind, I type. Occasionally, the writer's block gets in the way, but all in all, I've managed to get myself out of it. Anyway, thanks for the review and hopefully, I'll be able to see the next chap for 'Memories' sometime later due to the notice. Also, I'll be out of town next week, so don't expect anything from me for a while. Until then, keep on the lookout and good luck with the stories. Ciao!_**


	9. Revelation and Crucifixion

Chapter Nine: **Revelation and Crucifixion  


* * *

**Spyro was in darkness. And throughout that darkness, he could hear laughter, a giddy, yet evil laughter.

As he groaned to life, he heard a voice.

"_He's stirring, my lord._"

Slowly, his eyes opened to blurred visions. As he blinked twice from a sudden light dimming over him, his visions became focused to find a few small silhouettes standing on the opposite sides of a large silhouette.

To the purple dragon's factor, the small silhouettes were probably the armored apes while the large one hidden in the shadows a mid-feet away became a mystery to him.

'_What…?_' His thoughts wondered before he inspected his surroundings.

He was in a partially isolated room. To his horror and shock, he could see weapons that aren't use for defense, but to perform the most heinous acts of savagery known to creatures of the realms.

Spyro swallowed saliva down his throat to extinguish the fear in his very being before a familiar voice has caught his hateful attention.

"Ah, the purple dragon awakes."

This was the voice that he heard throughout this fortress. The one he believes is responsible for the raid in the village and the abduction of Glacia.

With a snarl of anger, he spoke.

"Where's Glacia, you—"

He started to move, but found out that he couldn't. Inspecting his surroundings, he found the reason why. He was shackled to chains up against the wall from his arms and his neck down to his hind legs. Even his wings were widespread and were in the same predicament. The only thing that wasn't chained was his tail, and regardless of that fact, there was no assurance of escape. He also noticed that he was stripped of his only weapon and the bottle of elixir.

As he struggled from the ties that bind him regardless of the blood loss from a previous injury that he suffered to his upper chest from a dagger attack, the voice spoke again, which caught Spyro's hateful attention.

"No use struggling. Those chains were forged to bind the strongest of dragons, most of all, you. And maybe even a dragoness as well."

Instantly, Spyro issued a gasp of fear upon the comment, which caught the silhouette's notice. Then, the purple dragon's expression turned to heated anger upon not only the comment, but his memory of what he witnessed moments ago before his capture as the silhouette dismissed his henchmen.

As the small armored baboons left the area, the silhouette has made its approach a few steps forward while Spyro's expression remained intact.

"You have no idea how I longed to see the amount of fear in your eyes."

"And you have no idea how long it'll take me to pry myself from these chains and roast you alive, you sadistic fuck!"

"Sadistic?" The voice questioned before issuing a menacing chuckle from his maw. "Direct your eyes to the looking glass and you tell me who's sadistic."

Spyro's expression slightly loosened to puzzlement upon the comment as the silhouette advanced two steps closer throughout the shadows.

"You see, sadistic is a word for those who harm without mercy. You, my purple victim, are defiantly one of them."

Spyro was taken aback by the comment and immediately got on the defensive.

"What the hell are you talking about? I have never killed anyone mercilessly in my entire life."

Suddenly, the silhouette's left arm was aimed in the purple dragon's direction and before Spyro could take notice, he issued scream of pain from spear impalement to his right hand.

As blood splashed from the injury, Spyro started panting from the blood loss while trying to endure the rising, excruciating pain.

Doing that time, the silhouette lowered his left wrist and approached another two-step closer.

"Lie, Lie, Lie."

"Why would I lie to you?" Spyro snarled while panting to endure the rising pain.

"Why wouldn't you?" The voice replied, and then issued a quick train of thought before resuming. "Ah, yes, you have a hero complexion, a standard for truth and justice amongst the realms. But then again, everyone inherits a dark side from within themselves. My father has found that out from experience."

"Your father?"

"Yes, my father. He was once a bringer of good amongst our land, thus providing him a title of a king. Or more thoroughly, the ape king."

Despite the pain, Spyro's eyes widened in shock upon the comment.

'_The ape king? It can't be._'

But Spyro wasn't sure on that fact.

"Your father was the ape king?" He asked, his expression intact.

"Yes. I believed you have met him."

Then, the memories of a familiar face resurfaced at the core of Spyro's mind.

"Gaul." He absent-mindedly spoke.

Then, he screamed in excruciating pain as two spears were impaled to his two hind legs, issuing the same results as his right hand.

Grunting and panting, Spyro struggled to endure the pain while the silhouette made his approach towards the light.

"Yes, Gaul, the ape king."

As the mysterious silhouette made its presence to the light, Spyro took in a shocking sight.

"My father."

Standing before him was Lord Dargaul, the dragon hunter. This creature was the spitting image of his father, minus the crown on his head. He had red piercing eyes with a vertical scar that was visibly present on the left eye, dark hair, small nostril, and an outstretched maw where his sharp teeth were seen at the end. He also has a muscular figure, and a hardened armor from shoulder to toe. The only thing that wasn't protected was his head. He was equipped with two gauntlets on both wrists, and a belt buckle around his waist that withheld some daggers and a steel whip.

"My God. You're his son, aren't you?"

With an inward growl of distaste to Spyro, Dargaul issued a curt nod.

"Permit me to introduce myself. I am Dargaul, _Lord Dargaul, the dragon hunter_. And it has finally been a pleasure to meet the acquaintance of the dragon who has taken my father away from me."

"What…?" Spyro began to ask upon confusion.

Then, he remembered. He remembered how he has destroyed Gaul by use of the power of darkness. It was something that Spyro has ultimately regretted from time to time.

Upon that memory, Spyro grew in horrified shock, but then thought about what was said to him earlier in the fortress.

"Shadow of your past." He whispered. "Oh, God."

"God has nothing to do with this, my purple victim. You did."

"No, you don't—" Spyro started in a desperate attempt to reason with him before he once again issued a cry of pain.

Another javelin spear was impaled to his left hand with the same results and once again, Spyro managed to endure it in order to keep from passing out.

While doing so, Dargaul, with a snarling expression on his face, veered towards the purple dragon until he was to his face.

"I don't what? Understand? What I don't understand is this: _Why my father has to die by the likes of you?_ I pondered this for years until it grew to the point of frustration. Frustration, which leads to an extreme undying hatred, and HATRED, which leads to vengeance."

He grew silence for a while to catch his breath before he withdrew himself from the purple dragon's face and resumed.

"From that day forward, I swore by the blood of my father that I would not rest until I have slaughtered every single dragon in every realm. Most importantly, I would not rest until I have seized the one held responsible for my father's death. You."

To say that this hunter was driven by extreme fury and hatred was an understatement to Spyro, but the purple dragon has yet to tell his side of the story.

Swallowing saliva, Spyro managed to speak.

"Dargaul, do you _think _I had _any_ control over what I did to him, especially when I was consumed by a shroud of darkness?"

"Yet, you've provided no restraint."

"Listen to me, goddamn it!! Your father was a servant to a powerful being known as the Dark Master, who happens to be a dragon!"

"Silence."

"He was influenced by the Dark Master's powers!"

"SILENCE!!" He bellowed before stepping back and impaling another spear to Spyro's left wing, providing a scream of pain from the purple dragon.

The pain was excruciating enough to reduce Spyro to tears, but regardless of that fact, he managed to endure it before casting his gaze to the hunter.

"Darkness can be the most powerful influential thing in the realms. I tried to control my actions, but I couldn't. I lost control."

"Then, you and I have something in common."

"What do you mean?"

"You claim that you lost control over your actions upon that…darkness, well, so have I due to my undying hatred."

As Spyro watched, Dargaul reached over to his belt bucket to reveal, to the purple dragon's horrific shock, a silver spear.

The spear had dry blood stained to it. Spyro recognized it as the blood of his befallen lover, Cynder. Then, the memories resurfaced on the tragedy that led him to the brink of grief, despair and solitude. Horror, shock, and tears were present to the purple dragon's face upon this revelation.

"You." His voice broke as he spoke. "You did it. You took her from me."

Silence, with an inward growl issuing from his maw, Dargaul spoke without a hint of sympathy in them.

"A life for a life. Tell me, how does it feel? _The hurt, the pain, and the anguish._ How does it feel?"

Silence, Spyro lowered his head from the hunter's gaze and recalled every tragic event that happened. Between Gaul's death by his hands, Cynder's death, and his want for death, the whole experience was enough to make the purple dragon nauseated to his stomach.

"How does it feel? It feels like hell having to wake up every single day of every single night of every single month to be reminded of it." Spyro spoke.

"My thoughts exactly."

"But what you don't seem to understand is that I have learned to cope with the mistakes of the past and look on to the future." He said before he issued a slow, hateful glare to the hunter in front of him. "But that's never going to happen because of you. Because of you, you have taken someone dear to me. And I will _never_ forgive you for that."

"It is like I said, my thoughts exactly."

"You told me that your father was once a bringer of good and was labeled a king. Do you think that by killing our kind that you'll honor your father? Huh?"

"Silence."

"Do you really—"

Instantly, Spyro issued a scream of pain while another spear was impaled to his right wing.

"I said, SILENCE!" He shouted as Spyro's blood trailed from his injuries and tainted the floor. "Now I'm wasting my time with you. I have a dragoness to see."

Spyro was almost on the verge of passing out from blood loss, but prevented himself from doing so while panting heavily. Then, he caught earshot of what the hunter spoke of.

'_Glacia._'

"Dargaul, y-you lay a hand on her, and I swear to God, I will end you myself, you dirty rotten piece of garbage. Do you understand me?! _I will end you!_"

Dargaul approached and veered closer to Spyro's face.

"Not before I end you first."

Then, Spyro grunted painfully as a dagger was shoved into his midsection, then grunted again while it was plunged deeper.

As the purple dragon gagged, the massive blood was not only gushing its way from his midsection, but it was seeping from his mouth as well.

Spyro's face was etched with horror as Dargaul twisted the dagger in the midsection to apply more excruciating pain and left it impaled in that position before speaking.

"Say hello to your beloved for me." He whispered.

As Dargaul made his leave from the room, Spyro coughed up blood as he felt shivers in his body.

'_So cold, so weak."_

With a weak moan, Spyro slowly passed out into the slumber of death as blood leaked from his multiple injuries. But the question remains: _Was the purple hero truly dead?

* * *

A**/N: Well, I'm back from my trip, but it came at a price, which is a sore throat and runny nose. But that hardly deters me from my work. And as for the chapter, which is pretty bloody and graphic if I do say so myself, don't you lovely reviewers think for one second that I'm going to end it all like that. Only a few chapters to the very tragic, yet heartwrenching end, so keep a lookout. Ciao!**_


	10. Wake Of Death

Chapter Ten: **Wake Of Death

* * *

**_**Thump…Thump.**_

A single heartbeat, slow and faint, which was emanating from the bloody corpse of one Spyro The Dragon.

It was said that the dead wouldn't be able to hear its heartbeat for it was now a spirit.

_**Thump…Thump.**_

A secondary heartbeat, and the results were the same as the blood constantly dripped from the purple dragon's mouth to the ground. Then, suddenly, a flood of memories issued from the core of Spyro's mind.

One piece of memory was of him holding the hand of his beloved Cynder before issuing a commitment to her.

'_I swear to you on my life that we would live together and we would die together._'

_**Thump, Thump.**_

A third heartbeat, only the rhythm increased a bit. Then, another piece of memory issued an image of the tragedy: The voice of his beloved, the blood, the cries, the pain, and the agony.

_**Thump, Thump.**_

A fourth heartbeat, the rhythm were the same. Then, the memory of his first meet with an ice dragon and the passion they shared that healed him of his turmoil.

'_Glacia._'

_**Thump, Thump. **_

A fourth heartbeat, only the rhythm increased to a normal pace while another series of memories has issued. The raid on the village, Glacia's capture, his recent discovery of his slaughtered kind at the hands of dragon hunters, and the torture he tried to endure.

_**Thump, Thump. Thump, Thump.**_

Five, six heartbeats, both issuing the same results while an image of a familiar face issued in his mind. It was the face of the one that caused him such grief and despair, slaughtered and tortured most of his kind throughout his undying hatred, and the face of the one who _murdered_ his beloved.

'_Dargaul._'

_**Thump, Thump. Thump, Thump.**_

Seven, eight heartbeats with a steady, yet faster rhythm before a sudden gasp of life issuing while the eyes open widely in the wake of death.

Spyro was alive. His breath was labored for a while before he slowed his breathing down. Surveying his surroundings, he found that he was still in the isolated torture area.

Then, the entire situation dawned on him.

'_Glacia._'

He has to get free, and fast before Glacia becomes a victim of Dargaul's sadistic torture fest.

Glancing to the right, he saw the spear embedded through his right hand to the wall. Then, he saw the cold, metallic brace on his right wrist.

Upon that fact, it gave the purple dragon an idea. It was risky and painful, but it was the only way.

As he tried to muster up the amount of strength in his body, Spyro started grunting and straining to remove his hand free of the spear and the wrist brace at the same time. It grew painful in the process, but the purple dragon managed to endure it as much as he could.

With a strong grunt of pain, Spyro yanked his wrist forward before the brace broke off its hinges and at the same time, his hand was free of the spear, which was still stained with his blood.

Spyro examined the gaping, bloody hole in his hand before performing the same procedure on his left hand. As he did, the results were the same, but his wings and his hind legs were a different story.

After he freed his hands of the spears, he balanced himself to stay braced against the wall while reaching over to the spear on his left wing and yanking it out with a strong painful grunt issuing from his maw.

Due to the removal, blood gushed its way out while the same went for the right wing. Afterwards, he dropped the two bloodstained spears to the ground before reaching up and ripping the shackles from his wings.

Then, he ripped the brace from his neck before carefully keeping his back against the wall to keep from falling over.

With his back against the wall, he slid down and, after dropping the neck brace to the ground, reached over and, along with his other hand, yanked the two spears from his hind legs.

Due to the removal, it caused him to fall on his buttock while panting heavily from the constant blood loss and pain rising from his injuries.

Regardless, he ignored the pain, dropped the two bloodstained spears to the ground and strained himself to stand. As he did, he started to walk very limply before he reached for the dagger in his gut, twisted to its original position, and yanked it out.

Blood gushed its way out upon removal, but once again, Spyro ignored the pain before tossing the bloodstained dagger aside. He needed to leave the room and rescue Glacia.

However, before he approached the door, he looked to the left side of the doorway and, as luck would have it, there hung his machete weapon and the bottle of elixir.

With determination etched on his face, he reached and took the bottle of elixir before securing it safely in his left wing. Afterwards, he reached and took his machete weapon in his right hand.

While inspecting his weapon, Spyro thought back to what Terrador had said before his long departure.

_**Revenge.**_

But Spyro only denied that conclusion because he had no idea who was responsible for Cynder's death. And upon that fact, he blamed the incident on fate and has decided to abandon his calling and pursue his death.

But now he has gained the knowledge of the one responsible.

_**Dargaul.**_

'_Maybe you're right, Terrador. This is a pursuit of vengeance._'

Spyro has made his decision.

There was going to be no reasoning with this hunter due to his hatred. Dargaul was beyond being reasoned with. The purple dragon has already tried that and was tortured to death by crucifixion for his troubles.

There was going to be no forgiveness or mercy. This hunter has gained the pleasure of raiding a village, which took lives, and slaughtered most of his kind to use as trophies to no end. And now this hunter is on the verge of taking Glacia away from him just as he did Cynder.

_'Never again._'

Spyro was going to rescue Glacia, slaughter every armored ape that stood in his way and kill Dargaul. And if that meant dying to his last breath to accomplish that goal, then so be it.

Twirling the weapon in hand, Spyro limped his way out the door.

* * *

**_A/N: Only two chaps left. Keep on the lookout! Ciao!_**


	11. I Will Always Be With You

Chapter Eleven: **I Will Always Be With You

* * *

**Glacia was being dragged oppositely by the arms into the throne room by two large steel whip wielding armor-clad apes. Recently, she struggled for escape, but it was to no avail. And as a result, it earned her two to four slashes to the back with steel whips, which also resulted with harsh lacerations to the back.

Needless to say, the attacks were enough to issue cries of pain from her while the assaults weakened her at this point. Now the ice dragon was constantly trying to keep from passing out from the massive blood loss seeping from her injuries. She didn't want to end up like the trophies of her dismembered kind.

During her capture, she was beyond horrified to see such savagery inside this place that has befallen their kind. And the cause of such heinous acts has angered her to no end.

Momentarily, she came to the anticipation on why they were after her. They wanted to have their way with her in the most sadistic and most horrific way possible before making her into a collection for the trophy room. The thought of her imminent torture has terrified her to no end.

Then, she thought about Spyro, the purple dragon of destiny. Mentally, she hopes that he would come to her rescue, but then had second thoughts.

If Spyro were to come, he would fall right into a trap. Glacia has seen the inside of this place and knew what these fiends were capable of. To come to her rescue would be suicide for the purple dragon.

These kinds of thoughts shocked, worried, and concerned the ice dragon. She has prevented Spyro from death before. The thought of him walking into a place of torturous death has horrified her. She didn't want him to die, not because of her. She has to fight her way out, but every time she tried, she received a steel whip to her back for her troubles.

Regardless, she endured the pain as much as she could and strained herself to fight back, but failed in the end due to the brace on her neck that's connected to a chain held by another large armor-clad ape positioned behind her. Not only that, but she was also shackled from arms to hind legs. The only things that weren't shackled were her tail and wings. She thought about using those two possibilities of escape, but was too weak in the knee to perform such a task. This kind of predicament has reduced her to tears.

'_Please, don't come, Spyro. They'll kill you. And I don't want you to die because of me. Please don't come._' Her thoughts pleaded.

She was careless about her safety. She just wanted Spyro to have a full life in the world. She wanted him to live. The last thing that she wanted to see was the purple dragon dying in front of her.

* * *

"Well, isn't _this_ a surprise." Dargaul spoke, a sadistic smirk on his face while Glacia, who was forcibly kneeled in front of the throne, droned a death glare to his position. "A captive who was once lost, but now is found."

Dargaul issued a soft evil chuckle from his maw while Glacia kept her harsh glare to him.

"Dargaul," she started with a venomous tone in her voice. "you can go ahead and do whatever you want with me. But know this: Everyone, _every single creature in all of the other realms_, will know about this. And when they do, you are history. You understand me, you sick freak?! You will be history!"

Upon that offensive comment, the armor-clad ape on the right has raised his arm in an attempt to strike the steel whip to her back before Dargaul signaled him from doing so.

As the ape complied, Dargaul slowly interlaced his fingers together and spoke with the smirk intact.

"And who do you think would know of this? Hmm? Your purple hero?"

Glacia almost issued a gasp from her maw upon the indication, but prevented herself from doing so to not provide notice from the hunter.

But Dargaul took note of her expression and, with the smirk intact, leaned forward from his throne.

"You have no idea what has transpired, do you, my dear?"

Glacia's expression grew of confusion from his question.

'_What is he…?_' Her thoughts wondered, but then it dawned on her. '_Purple hero?_'

Slowly, her expression grew of wide shock upon the implication. _Is he here? Could Spyro already be here in this horrific place of death?_

Instantly, her expression switched from that of shock to heated anger towards the hunter.

"Where is Spyro?!" She said before instantly struggling against her binds to lash out towards the hunter. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM, YOU SON OF A—"

However, before she could reach the hunter, she was roughly held back the brace on her neck, which issued a choking fit from her maw, and was received with a few steel whip slashes to her back, while she cried from the pain, in order to get her back to a kneeling position.

The injury was excruciating and she was almost on the verge of passing out due to the massive blood loss as Dargaul, who showed no immediate reaction to the threat, leaned back to his throne with his hands firmly interlaced together in front of him.

Glacia, whose gaze was directed to the ground instead of the hunter's eyes, struggled to endure the constant pain while breathing to keep stable.

"What…have you done with him?" She demanded as she swallowed saliva before resuming her heavy breathing.

Silence issued from the hunter's maw. Throughout that demanding voice, there was fear in her. He could smell it in her, which was something he had a talent for.

"He became my purple victim." He answered

Instantly, Glacia issued a frightful gasp with a horrified expression on her face upon the comment. _Could it be possible that her purple savior is dead?_

Cringing her eyes shut, tears were relinquished from Glacia's eyes, and, upon loosening the crest broken expression, disbelief was in its place.

_'No. It couldn't be. It can't.'_ Her thoughts replied

"Lies." She said, softly. "I don't believe you."

Dargaul issued an inward growl of dismay towards the ice dragon. The only reason he has implied the purple dragon's death was to break her spirit, which, to him, makes an easy way for him to carry on his sadistic plans.

It would appear that the only way to break that spirit is to provide proof to her. A proof that her purple savior has became a victim to him. And maybe then, that would give him the satisfaction of dismembering them both for his collection of trophies.

"Fetch me my purple victim." He ordered as a few small and large armor-clad apes issued respectable bows to their lord and departed from the throne room to carry out the ordeal.

Afterwards, Dargaul looked down to the ice dragon showing less signs of sympathy and more signs of menace on his face while Glacia, with a horrified, yet saddened expression etched to her face, kept her head hung, avoiding eye contact with the hunter.

"Fear not, my dear. Because before I make my way with you, I'm going to gain great pleasure in staining his retched blood right in front of you. _That_, I promise you."

* * *

The armor-clad apes, which consist of four small and three larges ones, were waltzing the corridor towards the direction of the torture chamber that withheld the deceased victim.

However, when they got there, they slowed their pace upon a puzzling, yet perplexing sight.

The door to the torture area was slightly ajar. Then, something else has caught their eyes, _a trail of blood_. Could it be possible?

Wasting little time, the lead bulky armored ape dashed towards the door and opened it to find, to his shock, that the prisoner was gone.

With an inward growl and an angered expression on his face, the lead armored ape signaled his four smaller minions to issue a search for the victim while all four of them complied instantly.

* * *

The search wasn't very difficult since all the small armor-clad minions had to do was follow the blood trail by use of their sense. So far, they have managed to follow the trail across the area before the trail issued in the right direction.

Needless to say, they followed, but to their confusion, the trail halted halfway in the area next to a darkened room. No sight of him at all.

However, throughout their confusion, they failed to take note of a pair of purple pupil eyes issuing a stalking glare in their direction from the shadow of the darkened room on the right side.

* * *

Instantly, the three large armor-clad apes took a sharp head turn in the direction that their small comrades has taken upon hearing painful screams in the distance.

Upon looking in that direction, they saw a faint orange light dimming on the far wall in the distance.

Immediately, they dashed towards the area and when they got there, they were shocked to find their small armored comrades roasted to crispy corpses while parts of their armors were severed off.

Slowly, they approached towards their deceased comrades for examination. They knew that this had to be the work of the same dragon that escaped their chamber. The question on their minds was: _Where was he? And how was he still standing after suffering at the hands of their lord?_

Suddenly, something has caught the lead ape's eyes, something close. Slowly, he diverted his gaze to the right side to find the darkened room, and then he looked to the ground to find a tad of blood on it. _Could the victim be inside using the darkness as its cloaking source?_

Slowly and carefully, the lead ape made its approach towards the darkened room while the two stayed behind.

As the lead ape turned the lights on in the darkened area to examine the place, the two outside the room watched, yet failing to notice a badly bloodied purple figure balanced on the ceiling of the corridor with a machete held in his teeth.

Despite the massive blood loss and the pain from his recent crucifixion, Spyro kept to his balance on the ceiling, not once slipping to set them off.

But despite the effort, his blood managed to trail its way down from his mouth to the side of the machete blade. And it was on the verge of dripping towards the ground.

Spyro took note of it, but paid it no heed. He knew what he had to do when the moment was right.

Then, it happened. The blood slipped its way from the blade and dripped to the ground, which was enough to catch the notice of the third large armored ape.

Then, another slip of blood issued from one of Spyro's injuries that seemed to make its drip to the ground, which increased the suspicion of the third ape.

The ape kneeled down to find two drops of blood on the ground, and then another drop of blood caught his attention before an expression of anticipation was on his face.

However, before he could look up to the source of the blood, a purple figure stealthily swooped down to his victim and, with both hands, used the machete weapon to decapitate his head clean off while blood followed afterwards.

The second ape quickly noticed, aimed his gauntlet and fired a spear in the purple dragon's direction, but Spyro, despite his multiple wounds, quickly dodged to the right from the projectile and managed to position himself behind the unsuspecting ape before roughly grasping the top of his forehead and, using the machete in his right hand, slitting its throat.

As the ape gagged, the weapon issued a harsh laceration to the throat while blood gushed its way from the injury.

Upon the commotion from outside the room, the lead ape sharply turned around to find his two comrades; one dismembered of his head and was motionless on the ground while the other was face-first on the ground convulsing from the heavy laceration on his neck.

As the lead ape dashed and halted at their position, he failed to notice a purple dragon leaned up against the left side of the wall right next to him with a machete in his left hand in a position to strike.

Then, a strong sense issued to the ape's nose while horror etched on his face upon the familiar sense. Slowly, he turned to the left side to find the purple dragon glaring in his direction.

"Boo." Spyro greeted.

Then, before the lead ape could instantly react, Spyro issued a strong grunt as he took a vicious swing of the machete to the head of the ape, decapitating him and, as a result, splattering the victim's blood over the near walls.

* * *

Some would say that patience is a virtue, but Dargaul was beyond patience. Sitting on his throne, he has waited minutes for his henchmen to return back with his victim, yet none has shown up.

With a frustrated sigh issuing from his maw, Dargaul got up from his throne and started his departure while the henchmen, who were occupying the captured ice dragon, took notice of this.

"My lord?" One of them spoke.

"Stay with her. It appears that if you want something done, you must do it yourself." Dargaul said while heading towards the exit.

However, before he could, he halted a little late before he was engulfed in a massive flame attack.

While screaming in pain from the attack, the force of the blast got the hunter in midair before he collided with the ground.

The three large armored apes that were presence grew in horrified shock upon this event. But before they could react, they quickly took note of a machete object hurtling towards their position.

Quickly, they managed to evade away from the weaponry while it struck the ground, unbeknownst to them that the weapon has cut through the chain that withheld the forearms of the ice dragon.

Glacia took note of this predicament as she, including the three armored apes, looked towards the direction of where the object came from.

To the apes' surprise and to the ice dragon's shock, a severely bloodied and injured purple dragon was positioned at the doorway of the throne room.

But regardless of the shocking scenery, the three apes issued an evil chuckle from their maw upon the outcome of the purple dragon's early attack while Spyro's expression grew stern with hatred.

"You missed." One of them spoke.

Silence with his breathing labored, Spyro swallowed saliva a bit.

"Did I?"

Confusion masked the three armored apes' face and throughout that time, Glacia managed to get her left grasp on the machete and dismembered the first armored ape of his left leg before the ape issued a cry of pain from the removal.

Blood splattered from the injury, but Glacia paid it no heed. Instead, she turned in the opposite direction and caught the second ape off guard by dismembering him of his right leg, issuing the same painful results as the first before both apes fell to the ground while screaming from the pain, which would eventually lead to the point of the apes' passing out from massive blood loss.

Disregarding the apes' cry of pain, she started to turn towards the last ape.

However, before she could, the armored ape managed to yank on the chain, which is connected to the metallic collar on the ice dragon's neck in hopes to choke the life out of her.

The action alone caused her to drop the machete to the ground while she struggled to free herself from the collar.

As Glacia gagged from the pressure on her neck, the armored ape used his right hand, while his left hand held the chain, to unholstered the steel whip in an attempt to issue an amount of lacerations to the back.

But before that could happen, a javelin spear was suddenly impaled through his neck and out of his mouth while blood followed shortly after impact. Afterwards, the ape fell motionless to the ground.

As Glacia was given a reprieve to breathe from her choking fit, she looked back to find Spyro, who lowered his left wrist that withheld a spear gauntlet he recently obtained from a deceased henchman, limping towards her position.

The expression of shock never leaving her face as her mind raced with questions pertaining to the purple dragon's condition.

As Spyro eventually made it to her position, he, with little strength he has, freed her from the collar and the chains that bind her neck and hind legs. Afterwards, she stood up and quickly embraced her purple savior regardless of the pain that they both were in.

"Oh, Spyro." Glacia spoke while Spyro, who strongly grimaced from the pain, returned the embrace.

During the embrace, Spyro felt the blood on her back from the previous lacerations but provided no response at the time.

As she released the embrace, she examined the purple dragon's condition and grew stunned and horrified by the results.

"Oh, my God. Spyro, did he—"

She halted as Spyro gave a responsive nod.

"My God, how are you standing after all of that?"

Silence and plenty exhausted from blood loss, Spyro spoke while his breathing remains labored.

"C-C-Cynder kept me alive." He said before issuing a smile to Glacia, who took notice. "_You_ kept me alive."

Upon the comment, she was driven to joyful tears that her savior was still alive. But in spite of that, she couldn't shake the guilt, worry and fear from her very being at this point.

"Spyro, he told me that you were dead and I didn't believe him. But seeing you like this, it's—"

"G-Glacia, stop." Spyro intervened as Glacia sniffed up the flowing tears from her eyes. "Now listen to me. I have an elixir that Ivan has given to me."

As Spyro reached to the left side, he took out the bottle of elixir that he retained earlier and was hidden well in his left wing before offering it to Glacia, who took it and looked to the purple dragon in shock upon his indication.

"I want you to take it to heal your wounds."

"But what about you?"

"R-Remember what I told you back at the village? I-If anything we're to happen to me, I want you to—"

Instantly, Spyro issued a grunt of pain while his blood splattered from his chest and onto Glacia, who issued an instant scream of fright upon the sudden turn of event.

Gagging and gasping, Spyro subconsciously looked down to find a silver javelin spear impaled through his upper right chest.

But the worst part of the injury was that the spear was driven right through his heart, a very vital part of the body that, if pulled out could mean an instant kill. It was a simple and dreadful fact that Spyro knew of and was very familiar with.

Horror was etched on both the dragon's face as Glacia was immediately reduced to tears upon the terrifying sight. But before she could say a word, the purple dragon's balance was lost.

As a result, Glacia was forced to catch his fall while she forcibly sat down on her buttock in front of the throne by the weight of his body.

Glacia desperately tried to call out the purple dragon's name while Spyro was struggling to stay in his subconscious state.

While doing so, he looked to find the cause of the attack while Glacia noticed and did likewise.

Standing several feet away from them was Dargaul, the dragon hunter. His armor was charred and parts of it was severed, yet he was still standing and walking limply towards their position aiming his gauntlet in their direction.

Glacia grinded her teeth, issuing a growl in heated anger due to the memory of the hunter's earlier words to her while Spyro's expression was the same regardless of the constant pain that he's in.

Dargaul, on the other hand, was fuming with anger upon the early surprise attack. But regardless, he issued an evil grin to his face upon his early effort of attack.

"I must say I'm rather impressed. Here, I thought that you were dead. Now in your wake of death, you catch my minions and myself by surprise." He spoke while Spyro tried desperately to keep himself conscious. "But do you really think that fire would get rid of me that easily? Not in a million centuries."

"T-Then I'll try something else." Spyro spoke with his shivering, yet painful breath.

"Like what?"

Instantly, Spyro aimed the gauntlet and fired a javelin spear.

Dargaul's eyes widened, yet he had little time to react as the spear made impact with his forehead. But due to the harsh blow of the spear, the attack was enough to dismember half of the hunter's head clean off.

As half of the head bounced to the floor like a ball with the impaled projectile, the corpse in question fell to the ground while blood seeped its way out onto the floor. It was done. Dargaul was dead.

"Like that." Spyro said while lowering his aiming position from the area. "That's for Cynder, you prick."

Then, Spyro gagged and coughed up blood due to the pain as Glacia noticed and tried desperately to help him.

The first thing that she tried to do was to remove the spear from Spyro's chest, but the purple dragon halted her from that attempt.

Glacia, tears present in her eyes, gazed to Spyro with desperation and fear written on her face.

"Spyro, I want to save you! I want to keep you alive again! Please, I don't want you to die! Not because of me, please!" She cried in fearful desperation.

"It's-It's not your fault. A-And there's nothing you _can_ do. If you remove the spear, it'll kill me instantly." Spyro said, and then issued a grunt of pain before resuming. "Just like-Just like it did to Cynder."

Horror was etched on the ice dragon's face upon this devastating truth. She remembered the tragic story that Spyro spoke of in regards to Cynder and grew saddened by that tale. Now this familiar scenery was happening again. It was like her worst nightmare coming to light.

"I'll-I'll give you the elixir." Glacia desperately suggested

"No."

"I'll-I'll—"

"That elixir is for you."

"I DON'T WANT IT!!" She bellowed as numerous tears of sorrow was relinquishing from her eyes. "I…I want you. I-I wanted you to have a full life. Goddamn it, I want you to live. You hear me? I want you to live because…"

She halted as she choked on her words a bit before saying the three letter words that she has thought about since that night; something that she didn't have the courage to say until now.

"…because I love you."

Despite the pain, Spyro's gaze went to Glacia and from his point of view; he could see the image of Cynder looking over him with a loving smile on her face. That kind of reaction encouraged the purple dragon to speak the words that he thought he's never say to anyone else.

The image slowly faded and the ice dragon was in its place. From that point, her teary icy blue eyes met with his purple eyes as he slowly smiled before reaching his shivering left hand to her right cheek.

Glacia smiled upon the comforting touch, but the tears remained due to his state.

"Oh, Glacia. You look so much like her that I was so afraid to say these words to you: I love you so very much. A-And no matter what happens, I will always be with you. Always." He said before using his other hand to softly caress her chest to the indication of his statement.

Then, the unthinkable happened that issued a horrified expression from Glacia's face. Spyro's hands dramatically fell from her cheek and chest while his eyes slowly narrowed to a permanent close.

"Oh, God, no. Spyro, don't go, please wake up." She pleaded while shaking him, yet he provided no movement or response. "Goddamn it, Spyro, don't you leave me!! Wake up!! WAKE UP!!"

But, in response, Glacia was issued a startling and tragic truth: Spyro was dead. Quickly, she embraced him in a strong hug while sobbing uncontrollably. Throughout the grieving embrace, she repeatedly muttered for her purple savior to wake from death as before.

But the cold, harsh reality was that Spyro spoke the truth. Nothing could be done to save him and vice versa with him and Cynder. He was gone and despite the elixir in her hand, nothing was going to bring him back.

* * *

**_A/N: Extremely tragic, huh? I know. The original chapter title I was gonna use was 'Final Battle.' But thought about this one instead. And yes, rurikredwolf, I know you used the chapter title for Memories, but I don't hold that against you at all, so it's cool. Heck, everyone pretty much uses that title. Also, that little action scene in the corridor with Spyro and the apes, I memorized that from the new 'Rambo' movie. You should see it, that movie rocks and so does Stallone. Anyway, the last chapter will be an epilogue, so keep a lookout. Ciao!_**


	12. Together Always

Chapter Twelve: **Epilogue: Together Always

* * *

**Glacia, the ice dragon, was in grieving silence as she took flight in the air moments ago while carrying the deceased corpse of Spyro the Dragon along with her on her destination towards the dragon temple in the dragon realms. Having long since taking the elixir to heal her wounds, the flight shouldn't be a problem. She had to do it. It was the purple dragon's final dying wish and she owed him that.

At first, she was frightened to do so, but his many friends deserved to know the truth about what has happened.

* * *

As Glacia finally made her landing about a few yards from the temple, she once again grew hesitant. Spyro's blood was stained on her body and for all she knew; they might accuse her of the heinous deed.

But regardless, she took a deep breath in an attempt to hold back as many tears as possible to keep from crying while mustering up the courage to tell his friends and family.

After she was done, she started her way towards the temple on her hind legs as the entire scenery took a dramatic phase during her approach.

As Glacia made it to the temple, it didn't take long for the fire guardian, Ignitus, regardless of her appearance, to acknowledge her before taking in the horrific sight of the deceased purple dragon.

Ignitus grew in horrified silence upon the sight before he, upon his sudden burning anger, questioned the ice dragon on the cause of this.

But Glacia didn't speak. She was frightened and the pressure was traumatizing enough to reduce her to grieving tears. But regardless, she explained the entire story to him while the fire guardian listened.

Afterwards, Ignitus loosened his expression, comforted Glacia of her grief and helped her bring the purple dragon's corpse inside while the fire guardian issued a memorial for the deceased.

Eventually, the rest of Spyro's friends and family came and bared witness to the horrific sight of the purple dragon's bloody corpse.

Many were strongly stricken with grief, especially Ember, who became beyond devastated. So much, that she, as Glacia suspected, blamed the ice dragon for the act upon witnessing the blood of her friend on her.

It took Flame, Hunter, and Bianca to calm her down while Ignitus explained everything to her and everyone else, including the other guardians. But throughout his explanation, his expression grew of anger upon his mention of dragon hunters and what heinous actions that they have performed to their kind as an act of pleasure.

After he was done, many have grew stunned and horrified, yet relieved that the issue has been dealt with.

But then, they grew saddened with grief as a purple hero paid a heavy price for the effort.

* * *

After the memorial, three weeks has passed as a large statue of Spyro was present at the front of the temple and was positioned right next to a statue of Cynder in memory to the two befallen lovers.

Overlooking the statues from the upper windowsill of the temple was the ice dragon, Glacia.

Having long since cleansed herself of the bloodstains from her body, she looked on to the statues with a crest broken, yet saddened expression on her face. Momentarily, she blamed herself for the purple dragon's death, but memories of Spyro's words told her otherwise.

And as a result of that, she was once again reduced to tears. Lowering her head, she softly sobbed in her grief before she halted upon a touch to her left arm.

As she looked to her arm, she noticed the coloration of purple on it. With her shivering gasp of shock, she slowly looked up into the purple eyes and smiling face of a spirit known as Spyro The Dragon.

"Hi, Glacia." He spoke.

With her expression and teary eyes intact, she inspected him. His body was surrounded by a soft comforting, yet shimmering light and was completely unharmed from the looks of him.

"Spyro?" She questioned as the purple dragon, with the smile intact, issued a responsive nod.

In emotional response, Glacia grasped him in a hug while sobbing her tears out. During that time, Spyro comforted her before she slowly released the embrace.

Silence issued from them at the moment as they looked into each other's eyes. Eventually, Glacia spoke on an issue that ached her heart to death.

"Why did you have to die?" Her voice broke as she spoke while Spyro slowly issued a frown on his face upon the question. "Why didn't you let me save you?"

Silence, Spyro's expression grew sympathetic towards her while his frown stayed intact.

"Glacia, there was nothing you could have done."

Before Glacia could speak, a sudden voice issued.

"He's right, you know." A voice spoke. "And I, of course, am speaking from experience."

Turning around, she took a shocking note of the spirit of Cynder, the black dragon on her opposite side who's bathed in the same shimmering light as the purple dragon and was unharmed in spiritual appearance.

With a smile, Cynder inspected her counterpart before looking to Spyro, who returned the gesture in kind.

"You're right. She does look kind of like me, and she's my age except for the blade on the tip of the right wing and the two extra horns on the upper face."

Spyro snickered.

"See, I told you."

Glacia, although silence throughout the conversation, creased an eyebrow, yet her expression remained intact.

"C-Cynder?"

Cynder issued a curt nod in response while Glacia issued her gaze forward with a speechless expression on her face upon meeting the spirit of her counterpart for the first time.

"Wow. So, wh-what are you two doing here now?" She addressed the two dragon spirits.

"We have a chance to be reincarnated into a new being." Cynder spoke.

As Glacia looked from Cynder to Spyro in question, the purple dragon placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"And you're the perfect choice to bring forth that new being."

At first, Glacia was lost, but then she remembered the passion that she and Spyro shared throughout their time in the village. Upon that thought, she gasped in shock before slowly looking down to her belly and caressing her stomach with her right hand.

Then, the revelation dawned on her.

"Y-You mean, I'm—" She halted as Spyro issued a nod of response. "But-But what about—"

"Glacia, I want you to listen to me." Spyro spoke with a frown to his face as their eyes met while Cynder watched with the smile on her face. "Do not make the same mistake I did. Okay? My time has passed, but that doesn't mean that it's your time. You have a full life ahead of you. You have the potentials to bring forth a great and wonderful being into this world, a being to have as your very own. A being that will have a great destiny into this world. And I would be proud for this being to call you mother."

"And what about the father?" She asked

Spyro grew silence for a while and issued a comforting smile before speaking.

"Remember what I said. I will always be with you."

Silence, Glacia issued a soft smile upon those comforting words before Spyro softly placed his hand to the ice dragon's belly.

Glacia took note of it before gazing to Cynder, who smiled and followed suit with Spyro.

"Are you ready?" Cynder spoke.

Glacia grew hesitant for a while before courage seeped its way into her being. Eventually, she nodded in response.

"Close your eyes." Spyro instructed as Glacia complied by slowly closing her eyes.

Throughout that time, the spirits of Spyro and Cynder closed their eyes while their spiritual bodies glowed a bright whitish color before the light transferred itself inside the belly of the ice dragon.

'_I will always be with you._'

Glacia opened her eyes upon the soft reassuring voice of the purple dragon as she felt comfort and relief. She didn't look in the direction of the spirits because she knew that they have vanished.

All the while, she was left with her thoughts as she looked up to the night skies. Spyro was right. There was no sense in dwelling on the tragic events that happened, only look forward to the future, and the purple dragon has given that to her, which in turn gave her a reason to live.

While still looking to the skies, she softly caressed her belly before issuing a smile on her face. She has a hatchling to give birth to. And whatever destiny lies for this hatchling, she would be there to support it along with many of the friends in this realm.

And regardless of the tragedy, she was happy for both Spyro and Cynder. They were together again, in life and in death.

But when it came to herself and the purple dragon, they were together always.

**The End.

* * *

A/N: Phew! Finally done. Anyway, I like to give big thanks to Rurikredwolf, THMB, dragonflame, and guardian of the twilight for their delightful reviews and pretty much liking this story. And truth be told, I was against types of genres like tragedy, but then I read some good heartbreaking stories like Remember Her Smile and Memories by Rurikredwolf, which inspired me to write this sad, tragic story. So in fact, the gratitude should go to rurikredwolf for this. Thanks a lot, man.  
**  
**Most of you must think that a sequel might be possible after the outcome of this epilouge. Well, it is. And the thing is, I have a perfect title, but I don't know if anyone owns that title yet. The sequel is entitled _'Blaze,_' so if anyone owns that title name somewhere in this section or owns it to one of their fancharacters in this section, feel free to let me know by review and I'll disclaim it when I get started. Okay? **

Well, that's all I have to say. Until next time. Ciao! 


End file.
